Stories of a Cook
by Katherine Von Karma
Summary: A series of one-shots Sanji-centric. You'll find romance, angst, hurt/comfort, adventures and even some pairings. Rated M because some chapters may contain explicit sexual relations, not all of them are going to be M
1. Injuries

**Neko-Tiara:** Hello, everyone! I'm here to bring you another story! This time is a series of one-shot centred in Sanji (because I love him too much and I love to make him suffer for the sake of it). Each of these one-shots is based on quotes, except for this chapter. This first chapter was going to be a full story but I don't know if anyone wants to read it, so I added it here, if you like it, I'll write a story based on this one. Let me know by reviewing! Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Obviously, One Piece doesn't belong to me and I don't earn money doing this, it belongs to Oda.

 **Chapter I - Injuries**

Sanji remembered the first time he woke up to find himself in Germa 66's infirmary. He had been just three years old. He remembered wondering if he had been sick. That had seemed impossible: their family didn't get ill, never. So… the correct answer had been clear as day: the experiments had begun, just like his sibling's experiments had begun before. What had they done to him? He hadn't felt different at all: his skin had been as soft as last night, his senses had been the same, he couldn't move but that had been expected, he had been strapped to the bed. The only thing that he had found different had been the back pain. After a few days there, he had been able to leave the infirmary, though the bandages had had to stay on for a few months more. He hadn't known why, but had obeyed.

He wished he hadn't obeyed, because if he hadn't, he could have been able to prevent so much suffering. Starting with the lessons, his siblings making fun of him and bullying him, and ending with the self-mutilation he had to go through at least one a week when he left Germa 66 to enrol in the Orbit. But then the Orbit had been attacked by the old geezer's pirate crew and they had been stranded for eighty five days without food in a rock in the middle of the ocean. That's when the old pirate had learnt about his issue. If only he had been stronger, the old man wouldn't have had to eat his leg. During those days, he had felt pissed off, so useless, since he couldn't do anything but keep looking for ships. When they finally had been saved, the old man had lent him his coat, even if there had been no reason for him to do it. They had been saved already, he could have let him get discovered and be sent back to whatever hellhole he had escaped from. Yet, the old man protected him.

Since that day, Sanji had stayed with the old geezer, helping him at the Baratie, and the old pirate had helped him as well. His debt to Zeff kept growing with each passing day and he would have to live a thousand years to repay him. Then Luffy came along. The gomu idiot had invited him to his crew and after a while, he left with the idiot. There was something he could do for the old geezer: he would find the All Blue for both for them. So, there he was, in a crew full of monsters and lunatics (except for his Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!). A crew that didn't know a thing about a monster like him, because that's what he was: a monster and a nuisance; but still they liked him enough to call him their nakama. So he kept his secrets well hidden, he kept on doing what he had to do to protect them from their shitty problems. Once a week he would mutilate himself to avoid being discovered, and yes, he understood that his monstrosity would be accepted and cherished among the crew, it would be an asset, but at what price? If once word got out, more than one force of this world would try to get him, more dangerous forces than the stupid World Government. He would endanger the crew if he 'came out'. It was something that he couldn't allow to happen.

Thus the pain didn't matter, or the blood, or the constant fear of being discovered, caught and studied as the freak he was. Nothing mattered but the safety of the crew that would always protect their own no matter how dangerous it could be for them. His crew, his too trusting, loving crew, was his top priority, always would be. But Sanji shouldn't have known that in a ship, no matter how small or big it was, secrets couldn't be kept forever. It was more impossible in this ship because the Mugiwara were noisy as fuck. Yet, Sanji had tried and gotten away with it for more than two years. He had gotten used to shower when he knew that the rest of the crew wasn't going to be in the men's quarter or the bathroom, he had gotten used to never go shirtless around, stuff like that.

Still, after taking so many security measures like those, it was bound for someone to find out his darkest secret. Sanji hadn't expected it to be the Marimo, because, well, he was a stupid Marimo that only bathed once a week, the man who spent his days either training or napping around. He had just finished trimming his problem and bandaging the resultant injuries when the Marimo entered the bathroom, making enough noise that Sanji had the chance to throw a towel over the sink, and looked at him. Sanji looked back at the idiot mosshead, both frozen.

"Oi, what happened to your back?" Zoro knew for a fact that they hadn't been attacked lately, the last confrontation had happened at least two weeks ago and he was sure that no one had gotten injured.

"…" It took Sanji, who was too shocked to answer something witty that would lead to a fight, a few seconds to reply. "Nothing for you to worry, just leave me alone, don't you see that the bathroom is occupied or your neuron is too slow to notice?"

He was surprised of how steady his voice had come out and the taunt had been natural enough for the Marimo to not question it further. The brain-muscled swordsman just growled and left, closing the door with a loud thud. Sanji sighed: crisis avoided. But he had to deal with Zoro, convince him that he wasn't injured before the mosshead had the chance to tell it to everyone in the fucking ship. He didn't want anyone to find out, especially Luffy and Chopper, for obvious reason. He cleaned the mess fast, taking especial care to eliminate even the scent of blood of the sink and opened the windows in order to let the sea breeze to clean the bleach odour. When he exited the bathroom, the Marimo was still there, leaning against the wall in front of the door. Zoro was looking at him and walked to him, until they were separated by a few centimetres.

"You are injured, why haven't you said anything?" Sanji had to accept that the Marimo was persistent. "And don't give me any bullshit, shitty cook."

"I don't know what you're talking about, mosshead." Zoro pushed him against the bathroom door, harshly enough that Sanji groaned in pain, his legs were shaky enough that if it weren't for Zoro's arm pinning him against the door, Sanji would have slide to the floor. "What are you doing, idiot!?"

"What was that?" His eye shone with rage, something that Sanji was used to when they were fighting or when a nakama had been injured by an enemy. "And don't dare to lie to me."

"Let me go." He didn't want to start a fight, not after what he had done in the bathroom, but he would if he was forced to in order to keep his secrets. So, the cook kept his cool. "Don't you have anything else to do? Like taking a nap for example."

"Look, dartboard, my job is to protect the crew, so if you got yourself in trouble and you bring it to us…" Zoro didn't keep talking but shove him further into the door and took a step back when he heard laughing getting close. Sanji's eye widened when he recognized the sniper and doctor's voices getting close.

"Don't say anything, Zoro." He could feel his blood disappearing from his face. "I haven't endangered the crew, there no problems, just let it go. It's nothing for you to worry about."

Sanji chose to walk away, feeling Zoro staring at his back. Yet, he knew that it was a matter of time before someone else knew and he was going to be forced to leave the crew, which meant that he would have to look for someone good enough for him to be satisfied. He lit a cig and puffed slowly, feeling his nerves reducing due to nicotine. Should he go back to the Baratie? Or maybe he should keep looking for All Blue by himself? What do to? For now, he had to prepare lunch before the captain came looking for him.

Still in front of the bathroom, Zoro kept looking at Sanji's back until the cook disappeared into the kitchen. Usopp and Chopper stopped in front of him, drenched in paint, and looked at him puzzled. Zoro didn't even bother to ask what had happened. They were probably doing some experiment that backfired and this was the result. But, despite what the cook had said, he was injured and Chopper should know. Zoro, the crew's protector, couldn't let one of the main fighters get away with injuries that would make him a nuisance in the next battle.

"Chopper, come here." He grabbed the doctor and took him a few steps away from the sniper. "Usopp, clean yourself while I talk to Chopper, this isn't your business."

It wasn't yet. When he got all the information, he would gather the whole crew and call on Curly brow, until then, it was a problem that he had to deal with. Usopp looked at Chopper who nodded and then left them alone. The little reindeer looked up at Zoro, waiting for the swordsman to speak. What was troubling the green haired man?

"I need you to remain calm while I'm talking, listen to me carefully and then you have to go in there, clean yourself and once done that, you can go and do what I'm going to ask of you, ok?" Chopper nodded, deadly serious, because Zoro had a mission from him, and the swordsman normally didn't ask him anything. "The cook is injured, I don't know the extent of those injuries or how he got them, but I need you to go to the kitchen and forced him to tell you what happened, then come look for me and tell me everything. Do you understand? This is serious, do not tell anyone else. Just me."

Chopper panicked from the same moment Zoro stated Sanji was injured. How could the cook not tell him!? He was this ship doctor! He barely managed to nod, Zoro had given him an order, a mission, and he had to do what he had been told to do. Zoro patted his hat and left him standing there, teary eyes and everything. So, the little reindeer went into the bathroom and got cleaned up, he didn't told Usopp what Zoro had said, because he had agreed to not say anything until the first mate decided it. Once cleaned up, Chopper left Usopp working on his ammo and gathered his medical tools to go looking for the cook. It wasn't difficult to find him, since the man was cooking lunch.

"What do you need, Chopper? It's not lunch time." It was a bit creepy that the cook always knew who entered his domain, it didn't mattered how quiet you were, Sanji always knew.

"Zoro told me you are injured." Sanji cursed under his breath but did nothing else to acknowledge what Chopper had said. "Let me see your injuries or I'll be obliged to call Luffy to order you to show them to me!"

Sanji's eyes widened. Chopper had never used the captain's card. He sighed. How could he avoid it? He didn't want to leave the crew, he wanted to stay and protect them, find the All Blue with them, see them achieve their dreams. His shoulders fell in resignation. Sanji lit another cig, though he didn't feel like smoking, he felt like begging the little reindeer to leave him alone and don't call anyone. Everything was Zoro's fault. That damn swordsman! Why couldn't he let it be!? Sanji had said it wasn't his fucking business! Finally, Sanji knelt in front of Chopper, not able to look at his eyes.

"Chopper, I know you won't believe me, but my injuries… you can't do anything about them, ok? I've had them almost all my life, they won't heal, no matter what you do or don't do." Chopper looked at him, disbelief washing over his little face, and his eyes started to tear up, but Sanji wasn't done. "So, go and tell that fucking Marimo to stop being a bitch and let me be."

"… If I do that… I won't be able to complete my dream, Sanji!" It was a low blow, Sanji stop breathing for a second there. "I would be a failure as a doctor if I can heal you, Sanji!"

Sanji, on his part, didn't say a thing for a few minutes; he just stared at Chopper wiping away the apparently endless tears rolling down his face. Finally he stood and took off his jacket and shirt, but he didn't turn around: Chopper had to promise him something first.

"Before you get a look at this, Chopper, promise me something." The doctor nodded not even hearing what he had to promise, he just wanted to look at those injuries that couldn't be healed. "You won't tell anyone what I'm about to show you, you will tell Zoro that it was nothing, just a few scratches that will heal by tomorrow, deal?"

"Deal!" Oh, God, a lot of this could go wrong, so wrong, but he had to trust in Chopper, he was a naïve but he was also intelligent, he turn around and the reindeer took of the bandages with careful hooves. "What… what are these?"

The two gashes were twenty centimetres long and at wide enough for Chopper to see how deep they were if he pealed whatever was covering them. Chopper took out of his little bag a pair of tweezers and tried to pull out whatever that was, but stop the second that Sanji tensed up and hissed. Did it hurt that much? How had he gotten these injuries? Who had inflicted them? With what had they been inflicted? What was that material? It was wet and darkened, was it infected? He cleaning it with a antiseptic, but the material didn't change at all, it didn't cleaned up nor did it changed at all, Chopper tried to pull once more and this time some of it came off, but Sanji gasped and the reindeer decided it was better not to do it again. Finally, he gave up and replaced the bandages and waited for Sanji to get dressed. The cook looked paled and sweaty. So, it was painful for him.

"Chopper, now you have to do your part." Sanji almost pushed him out of the kitchen.

So, there was Chopper, holding something between his hooves, something that looked like… a black feather?


	2. A Small Price to Pay

**Author: I'm here again! I have to say some things before beginning this new chapter. First, I'll try to update this story daily, I don't promise anything because right now I have a ton of stuff to do, but I'll try, because this is a challenge for myself, to see how many one-shots I can write and right now, I'm proud to say that the third one is already written. Also, I forgot to say this in the previous chapter, most of these one-shots might have spoilers for the anime viewers because sometimes I name certain stuff that is happening on the manga but hasn't happened on the anime yet. So... SPOILERS ARE TO BE EXPECTED! Another thing I'd like to say it that the first chapter is going to continue on a new story that I'll update between tomorrow and Wednesday called** ** _Experiment #3_** **, so be alert!**

 **Warnings: An attempt of angst, get your handkerchiefs if you cry easily.**

 **Dedicated to my beloved WinglessCrow... Seriously, dear, who's evil now? ;) Let's see what you think of this and tell me you don't hate me after reading this one-shot xD**

 **(More notes at the bottom)**

 **Chapter II – A small price to pay**

 _Your friend is your field which you sow with love and reap with thanksgiving_

After a week, the crew had finally arrived to a new island. It wasn't anything especial, just an island where it rained a lot. Nami had sent them off after giving them their allowance, except for Brook who was supposed to stay in the ship, guarding it from any enemy that might show up while they were away. Sanji had gone to the market: there were so many provisions to buy and so little time... The Log Pose, after asking some of the locals, was supposed to set after three to four hours. It was just a short stop and Sanji was fine with it. He could buy everything in that amount of time. What he hadn't expected was for a group of mountain bandits to be there. The crew couldn't know either that Luffy would pick a fight with them because, apparently, the carefree captain had something against mountain bandits. What the crew wouldn't have known either was that those mountain bandits were stronger than they seemed at first. Maybe it was because they had more than a hundred members and their leader had a weird akuma no mi's power.

So, they finally found themselves in the middle of the mountains, divided in groups: Robin, Chopper, Franky and Usopp were dealing with the minions while Zoro and Luffy were fighting the leader and his right hand. Sanji could hear their battles while he was fighting the third strongest member and Nami was disposing the girlfriend or something of the man. Sanji still wouldn't kick a woman. Nami understood it and was kind enough to work with him. Yet, it was proving to be even more troublesome that they had expected since the man was always putting the woman between Sanji and himself, using the seconds it took Nami to get her away from her nakama to land some blows on Sanji.

The cook was already breathing heavily, he was pretty sure that he had at least three ribs broken. If only he could get rid of the gigantic club the man was swinging around like it was a mere twig. Sanji looked around, he needed a way to separate the man from the woman, maybe then he could focus on getting rid of the club. The man, whose name he had already forgotten, flung the club at him and Sanji only avoided it by doing a backflip, though the bandit used his movement hit him hard on his right knee. His joint gave in with a nauseating crack, and the blond man knew he was officially screwed. The bandit smiled and sent him flying towards the wall of rocks behind him with another hit.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami tried to rush toward her nakama, just to be intercepted by the woman. "Let me pass, you bitch!"

"I'm your enemy, small fry!" The woman claimed, lifting her sword in order to kill the navigator, taking advantage of her sudden worry for her stupid blond friend. "Die!"

"LET ME PASS!" Nami blocked the hit using the Clima Tact and swung it so the electric end hit the woman in the head. The hit landed with a sonorous thud and for a second, Nami was worried that she had indeed killed the woman when she felt to the ground. But there wasn't time for that! "SANJI-KUN!"

"Nami-swan…" Sanji was luckily getting up, the man too distracted by her fallen woman too care about finishing off his own fight. "Careful!"

"You bitch…" The man hit Nami with a strength he hadn't been using against Sanji, sending the navigator flying against a tree, rendering her unconscious for the time being. "Wait there until I'm done with your boyfriend."

The man turned to find Sanji getting up slowly, painfully, his knee gave in and fell once again. Just when he needed to fight more than ever, because this fucker had threatened his beautiful Nami-swan! And he couldn't even stand! Fuck! Sanji tried once again, the man was getting close, he only needed to land a kick powerful enough to take him down. Just one kick… The cook tried to stand, this time putting all his weight on his injured leg, finally! He glanced quickly at Nami, she seemed unconscious but still breathing. Good.

"Oh, so you can stand, huh?" The man, Sanji was going to call him Dick, because the guy had a dick face after all. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you both"

Sanji launched himself forward, ready to kick his opponent and end this shit once and for all. The brute also got ready to attack, lifting the club above his head. Sanji didn't see the sword flying toward his legs until it was too late: the blade cut through his legs yet he avoided further damage by stopping in time, but by doing that he took a hit by the club that sent him flying with more strength than expected. It had been such a strong blow that when he hit the rock wall, the whole mountain seemed to shake. Sanji found himself dizzy, his vision blurred and he might have lost consciousness for a second. Where did that sudden strength come from? Fuck, Nami was going to be in danger if he didn't get up and fight!

If he did lost consciousness, he woke up suddenly with a great amount of pain radiating from his left arm that got him screaming. His screams cutting the air, his eyes widened and he had to fight against nausea to look to his left: a huge rock had dislodged and fallen upon his arm, crushing it. In that same instant, Sanji knew that not even Chopper would be able to fix it if he didn't get it out from under the fucking rock! Blood started to pool around his shoulder, coming from under the rock. Panic took control over his body and Sanji clawed at the rock, trying, desperately to get his injured arm from under the rock, at any price! Like a wounded animal he clawed until his nails were torn and his finger bloody, Sanji couldn't find it in him to give a fuck! He didn't even thought of his enemy laughing like a maniac at him while walking towards Nami. Hell! He didn't give a fuck about Nami! His fucking arm was being crushed! For fuck's sake! His eyes watered up and some tears rolled down her cheeks. Please, someone save him! Luffy!

"Hey, blondie…" He looked at Dick, eyes so widened that they could have had fallen out and Sanji, amidst his panic, wouldn't have even noticed or care for that matter! "Watch carefully, I'm gonna kill your precious girlfriend."

Something clicked in his mind, the rational part left of it, when Dick had the club against Nami's chest, and pressed it down slowly, he was trying to crush her rib cage and Sanji could hear how it was getting more and more difficult for her to breathe. He started to tremble, his panic was being subdued by his love for his nakama, for Nami who would die if he didn't do something and fast! He looked around, there was no way that he could kick the rock off, it had fallen too close to the shoulder and thus he didn't have support enough to pull off a kick powerful enough to break it! He looked around, looking for a quick solution, for someone whose fight had finished already, but Sanji could hear them still fighting. Fuck! He closed the eyes, tried to breathe, he could think of… wait, what was that shining thing? He opened back his eyes and focused his stare upon the sword. He could reach it with his leg. But… could he pull it off?

Bile rose to his throat. What was more important to him? He wasn't surprised that he didn't harbor any doubt about it. Nami's life, fuck, even the damn Marimo's life was more important to him that his fucking arm, because he loved his friends more than he loved himself. Tears gathered in his eyes once again, so he closed them to clear his sight when he finally reached for the sword. The more he were to think about it the worse it was going to be. He was certain. Nami was still unconscious, unable to notice the danger she was in. He clutched the sword with his right hand. Just like Judge Vinsmoke had taught him to. He breathed deeply. He might not have used a sword in years, but it didn't matter because his body remembered how to use it to do more damage. And like he had claimed more than once: a sword was a big knife. Sanji focused only on the sword and his soon-to-be-severed arm. He tried to think of the ordeal as cooking, he tried to think that he was just cutting a steak for Luffy to eat and, if he thought of this in that way, he could do it.

He screamed and lowered the sword, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see it. His first scream was soon followed by a second one, each time he screamed was due the pain and shock, because fuck! It had hurt like a son of a bitch! The cook didn't give himself a moment of hesitation after the business was done. He used his left arm and his right leg to get up and flung himself against Dick, whose face was mix between shock, respect and amusement. Using his left hand as support, he kicked the man harder than he had ever kicked someone and sent the dick flying through the forest with a frustrated scream.

"Get lost, fucker!" He kneeled beside Nami, dizzy, nauseous, bile rising again to his throat and he had to keep himself up with his only arm to avoid crushing Nami-swan with his weight when he felt like falling. Luckily, the navigator finally seemed like waking up. Sanji smiled. "N-nami-swan?"

"Sanji-…kun?" Nami's eyes went directly to his severed arm. Her eyes widened and tears formed in them as he covered her mouth. "Sanji-kun!?"

"Nami-swan, it's ok, I finished him off, he won't hurt you anymore." Yet his beloved lady flung herself into his chest, fisting his ruined jacket into her fists while crying out his name one and again. "Hey, everything is alright, mellorine…"

"But Sanji-kun… Sanji-kun!" Fuck, he was going to lose consciousness… he didn't want to use Nami-swan as support. She, having noticed this, slapped him. "Don't fall asleep, idiot! I'm going to get Chopper!"

She laid him back carefully and was ready to leave when she noticed that Sanji's blood hadn't stopped yet. If she left him like this, he would surely die! Frantically, she looked around but couldn't find anything to use as bandages. She looked at herself and took off her new shirt, now ruined with blood, sweat and dirt and she ripped it to make some basic bandages. She tied it as well as she could with her trembling hands and got up. Sanji was looking at her, pale from blood loss and half-lidded eyes, he was breathing with severe difficulties.

"Hang on, Sanji-kun, I'm going to find Chopper, don't fall asleep!" She ran off as the forest's noises died altogether, she didn't know if it was because the fights were over or because she was too shocked to hear anything. "Chopper!"

She remembered where they had divided into groups, it was no surprise that she found first both Zoro and Luffy, bloody and hurt, but smiling at each other. Well, she didn't have it in her to smile! Though she was glad she had found them... She ran up to them and pushed them to where the cook was.

"You two, run that way, don't let Sanji-kun fall asleep, idiots!" Once they set off, she started running forwards, to Chopper. "Chopper!"

On their way, Zoro and Luffy didn't say a word. They didn't need to. Nami's panicked face had said everything: Sanji had been severely injured during his fight and they had to make sure their cook didn't die while Nami was looking for Chopper. It wasn't difficult to find Sanji lying in a pool of blood. Yet, Luffy stopped suddenly, a few steps from his nakama, suddenly frozen and staring at Sanji's dying form. Zoro stopped beside his captain, not believing what was in front of his eyes. The love cook… what had they done to the cook!? Luffy fell to his knees, hat hiding his eyes but not his tears.

"Sanji!" Where was the bastard that had done this to his friend!?

"Shut up, you'll wake the dead, gomu idiot." The response had been muttered breathlessly, Luffy looked at him, eyes incapable of believing that this was happening again. "Nami-san… is safe."

"And you're dying, fucking dart board." Zoro sat beside the cook, face blank, the last thing the cook needed was pity. "Who did this?"

"I did." Sanji opened his eyes, though it was obvious how difficult it was for him to perform that simple action, he was getting paler with each passing second. "I h-had to save Nami-san."

Obviously, the witch was the reason why the idiotic cook was like this. How unsurprising. Zoro closed his eye at the same time that the captain crawled to his fallen nakama, still crying, but wanting to hear the story, because they were supposed to keep him awake. They couldn't just cry and scream, Sanji needed them to be more level-headed.

"What happened, Sanji?" Why was he bleeding so much still? Where was Chopper!?

"Rock fell, Nami-san was gonna die." Zoro looked at the huge rock where there was more blood, just how much time did the cook have left? "I did… what I had to do."

"But Sanji! Your arm!" Sanji's lips tugged into a little smirk, he had his eyes closed now. "Your…"

"A small price to pay, don't you think?" Chopper arrived at that moment, wailing, tears falling while he ran to the cook. Sanji stopped him before he started to fuss over his lost arm. "No, check up Nami-swan first."

"I'm fine, you idiot!" They didn't even notice when the others arrived, shocked and scared for their nakama's life. "Ignore him, Chopper!"

She needed to say it to the doctor. The reindeer took off the bandages and gasped. He was still crying but he was in full doctor mode now. The cut had been clean, as if it had been done by one of Zoro's katanas. Chopper looked into his small backpack for needle and string and couldn't find any of it.

"I need to take him to the ship, I don't have the material to save him here!" But how were they supposed to get him off this mountain fast enough? The cook had barely a few more minutes left, he was bleeding too much "Luffy…"

"I'll carry him!" Franky and Zoro tied Sanji, after Chopper had redone the bandages, to Luffy back. "Come on, everyone!"

They ran as fast as they could, Chopper watching over Sanji's breathing. Sanji was going to be fine, he might suffer from severe post-traumatic syndrome after this, but he was going to survive. It would be so because they had the best doctor ever, a doctor that wouldn't let a friend die, not like this. And as soon as they arrived to the Sunny, Chopper and Luffy entered the sick bay. Luffy wouldn't let Sanji out of his sight until the cook was healed. He wasn't going to lose a nakama, not like this.

 **The end**

 **So... yeap. That happened. Please, if you liked this and want to read more or want to know when I update this story, hit the bottom of fav/alert and if you want to share your opinions with me, leave a review. They matter to me and I'll answer them as soon as I can. See you tomorrow!**


	3. It's Fine to be Sad

**Author: Hello, guys! This is the third chapter in a three days and I'm already fucking proud of myself because it means that I can do it! Thank you for those reviews, alerts and favorite. You're fucking amazing! Before you read this chapter I want to say some words, because this title applies to everyone.**

 **I want to say that it's ok to be sad, that you don't have to pretend to be happy or keep up a strong front. If something bad happens to you (whatever it is, it doesn't matter if there are people who think that it is stupid or not worthy of your tears), feel free to cry and be sad, feel free to be angry. Because there is no better way to deal with stuff. And I'm saying this knowing what it is to keep everything inside until I couldn't cope with it anymore, so, remember: It's fine to be sad.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! And remember: if you want to read more, if you like this story or you want to share your opinions with me, hit alert/fav and leave a review :)**

 **Once again, thank you for your support!**

 **Chapter III – It's fine to be sad**

 _Not all wounds are so obvious, walk gently in the lives of others._

Since that fateful day, a week ago, Sanji had been never left alone. Hell, even when he wanted to go to the bathroom there was someone there! He found it quite humiliating if he was being honest. His duties had also been greatly reduced, he barely got to do his watches, never night watch though, and telling whoever was in cooking duty how to cook certain dishes, though this didn't happen so often since normally it would be either Robin-chwan or Nami-swan doing the cooking for the cook's distress. Yet, he tried to be cheerful since it was the only way he could think of so his friends wouldn't worry any more than necessary. But it was hard. There were days when Sanji only wanted to scream and cry and be left alone for five minutes! From the day he woke up in the infirmary, surrounded by his nakamas, Sanji found himself mourning over the loss of his arm, his heart in a tight fist. Obviously, he knew it wasn't going to be easy, that it was going to be a constant nightmare and one that he couldn't wake up from. But he had expected to be given some alone time to mourn. At least they weren't looking at him with pity in their eyes.

Luffy, after hearing the whole story smiled at him and told him that he was proud, that he had been super strong and that he was the best friend they could ask for. Sanji didn't believe it because now he was a nuisance. So, since he had more free time, he had been training almost non-stop, trying to find his new gravity center, learning how to use only one hand to support his whole weight and, at the same time, land a powerful kick without falling to the ground. Zoro was usually with him while he was training. He appreciated that it was the Marimo and not the others, because the Marimo didn't judge him every time he fell down, neither did he try to help the cook. He sat down watching him and smirking every time Sanji performed an attack. Hell, the mosshead even trained with him some days, forcing the blond to learn where he needed to work harder. It was nice, and those training sessions had taken over any fight they used to have. Chopper had forbidden any fight with the cook, but training was fine.

Chopper, on the other hand, had been fussing a lot over him, especially when it was his turn to look after the cook. Sanji knew it was because he wasn't fully healed yet and was doing too much effort training to be useful once again. Still it was bothersome. He didn't know how much more he could allow the doctor to do it. Maybe until the shock had passed a little bit. Sometimes, they had to do those kinds of concessions for the doctor's mental and emotional health. If only Chopper could realize how it was killing the cook with each passing day… Sanji had to keep up a strong front, keep smiling and joking about it and it was a toll on his heart and soul, one that couldn't be heal as easily as physical wounds. Chopper only did it because he was worried, Sanji tried to remember it every time that he was close to yell at the reindeer. He knew that it was because Chopper could only take care of the physical wounds and not the emotional ones but still tried to make everything better. Only he made Sanji feel even worse. The only times that Chopper wasn't around him, and he was grateful for those days, was when Franky and Chopper snatched him and closed themselves in the cyborg's workroom.

When Brook was with him, on what the cook had named Sanji-duty, the musician would play songs for him. Always cheerful, it didn't matter if he asked for something else. Brook always played things that wouldn't allow the cook to be saddened. Hearing Binks no Sake didn't change a thing, he was still fucking depressed. Robin-chwan would always talk about him about history, she asked some questions of the North Blue, even if Sanji avoided that topic always that it was brought up. His mysterious lady would even read him books and let him rest on her lap while doing it, mostly because his love streak had almost disappeared with his arm. He was too depressed and injured to be a love-idiot as Zoro would put it. Those two kept the normalcy with him, though often Sanji found them looking at him from afar when he was training or on watch.

The sniper and the shipwright were the ones that would never bother him. They didn't talk to him nor tried to make him rest like the doctor. Sanji found himself being grateful, because it was a nice change from people hovering around him to people not giving a fuck about the whole situation. Yet, after a week of leaving him alone, they came up to him with a large box.

"This is for you, cook-bro" Franky put the box in front of him after dinner and everyone was looking at him. "It will probably give you some troubles at the beginning but we'll figure them out."

Nami had to help him open the damn box and Sanji gasped when he saw what was inside it. He felt his eyes watering up and he had to blink to get rid of the treacherous tears. He took out what was inside the box. It was an arm. He studied it, glad that Franky had kept it normal, nothing too outrageous. It was metallic and he could see every part, gears, joins, cables… all of it and how everything would work together when connected.

"Let me attached it for you." Usopp help him to get rid of the blouse and attached it slowly, tying it tightly around his chest and explaining how it has to be attached. "Try to move it."

After a brief explanation from their technology expert, Sanji tried to move the finger and was surprised to see the mechanical appendices moved at his will. He smirked and looked up at those two.

"Thank you, guys." Everyone was smiling, even Nami who had been deadly serious since he had woken up after the fight. "It's awesome."

"It's waterproof, so you won't have to worry about it getting rusty or anything, and once we arrive to a new island I'm going to buy the material for the skin cover. I would have done it with mine, but it wasn't the right color. Also, you'll have to take it off at night, at least for a few weeks." Sanji smiled, too happy to even utter a word or even care about it not being permanent yet. "This deserves a toast! Bring out the best cola we have!"

Everyone stayed in the kitchen for a while until Sanji practically kicked them out so he could do some work, because he had missed cooking and doing the dishes. This earned a good laugh from everyone. The hold around his heart softened a bit, not completely, but enough for him to feel like he could breath better. He let a sob escape, a sob that was soon followed by all the tears that he had held up until that moment, he had to sit down once again and kept on crying, because fuck, he needed it.

And suddenly, the door opened and someone sat by his side. Sanji could tell who it was since the moment that person had had put so much as a foot in his domains. Nami passed an arm around his waist and pressed her forehead against his back. He tried to stop crying but it was impossible. The dike had broken down and the tears wouldn't stop no matter how many times he tried. Nami stayed still, just holding him together and Sanji could never, never tell her how much it meant to him, for her to just be there, holding him and letting him cry without judging him for his weakness. After a while, the tears and sobs finally ended, yet neither of them moved.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami's voice startled him. "You saved me, once again, this time giving one of your beloved treasures. And I'm sorry for it."

Sanji looked at her, he tried to smile, but his lips wouldn't budge. She had tears on her own eyes, unshed tears, and, instead of cleaning her own, she cleaned the remnants of his with soft hands. She wasn't smiling either.

"No, Nami-swan, you don't need to be sorry or thankful for that matter." Sanji took her hand and kissed its palm softly, a brief caress that Nami didn't refuse. "I would have given both hands and legs if it was necessary to save you, or anyone in this ship. You are my treasure. My hands are just my tools and well… Franky and Usopp gave me this one, didn't they?"

"But it's not the same, Sanji-kun." She touched the cold metal. "And it's not going to be alright. Never will it be alright."

"I'll survive, Nami-swan, I will. And even if nothing is alright, I have you, guys, and that's all that matters. It's late, you should go to bed." Nami looked away and got up. "Goodnight, Nami-swan."

Nami decided that she had said enough already and decided to leave him. She was still feeling guilty, despite what the cook had said, because it was her fault, he had given away his arm to save her because she hadn't been strong enough. Outside, she found Luffy standing by the door and a few steps away, Zoro was 'doing his watch', though the navigator knew that he was keeping Luffy company. They were both dead serious. As serious as they got when they were ready to fight a strong enemy. She couldn't look at neither of them to the eyes, maybe because she was too embarrassed, too guilty or maybe because she knew deep down that this was an enemy that no one could beat except for Sanji. They didn't say anything. They didn't have too. Still, Luffy put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. She knew from his story that Luffy understood better than anyone how she felt, because someone had given an arm for him once. She walked to her room where Robin was waiting for her, open arms first, and she accepted the embrace and let her tears finally fall, while Robin caressed her back with soothing movements.

Back in the kitchen, Sanji got up and prepared sake and tea, Zoro was doing his watch so he will surely come asking for some sake in a few minutes. The hand responded well enough but it wasn't his arm. Now, he had to do everything more carefully and the pressure in his chest started to build up again. Suddenly, the cup he had been holding fell from his grip and broke in a thousand pieces… Sanji looked at the broken china. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He tried to calm his breathing, taking deep breaths and counting from one to ten backwards, closed eyes. He still felt so fucking useless… He kneeled and began cleaning up the mess he had caused and didn't look up when the Marimo entered the kitchen.

"The sake is on the table, I'll bring up some onigiris later, mosshead." He tried to keep his tone calm even with the storm ragging inside his chest. But he was surprised when Zoro kneeled by his side and helped him gather the broken pieces. "What…"

"It's ok, you know? To cry." Sanji looked at him, puzzled. "No one expects you to cope with this, dartboard."

"I don't know what you're talking about, muscle-brain."

"He is talking about what happened before, with Nami." Luffy startled him, standing there, at the door, too serious for his liking. "You don't have to pretend you're ok. We know how much your hands mean to you."

"I don't want Nami-swan to feel guilty, captain."

"But she will, always will, no matter what you do. She knows how much you're suffering even if you're smiling and she will try to be strong for you and all, but she will cry at night or when you can't see her because she feels guilty for not protecting your treasure." Luffy's words came from knowledge, because he had been where Nami was standing now. "And she won't forgive herself no matter how many times you tell her, everyone, that you're fine. So, it's ok if you want to cry, to be angry or just be sad, we're here for you, Sanji."

Sanji looked at his captain, not sure as what he was expected to say. So, he nodded and Luffy and Zoro smiled at him. It wasn't like he had been healed miraculously, he wasn't fine, he was hurting and sad and furious and… and he wanted to cry all the time and probably wouldn't ever get over the fact that he had lost a fucking arm even if Franky and Usopp had given him a new one that was great and all! Yet it wasn't his fucking arm! But what the captain had said had made things if nothing a little easier, because he was right. It was alright to be sad and wanting to cry. It will take time for him to don't be sad and hurting and furious, but he had his friends by his side and they would make it possible. Because this crew knew how to make the impossible possible.

"Now, let's eat those onigiris, Sanji, Zoro!"

 **Guests' reviews:**

 _Guest1:_ Thank you for your review and I'm super glad that you find it good enough :) Also, yeah, I could see the flashback in Luffy's head, that's why he was so affected by it. I hope this follow-up story is also of your liking :D


	4. A Surprise for a Cook (M)

**Author:** **And forth day in a row! I'm fucking proud of myself and just letting you know that tomorrow's chapter is also written! Thank you for your support and alert and fav! My heart can't be more happy, guys :) Hell, I'm happy! Well, if you want to know when this story is updated hit the alert/fav bottom and if you want to share your opinion about this with me, leave a review (those make me incredibly happy, I swear!)**

 **So, this chapter has warnings: Minor spoiler of the manga, smut, that means sex, explicit sex, a bit of bad comedy (bear with me, I'm not very funny xD) and some failed attempt at romance (it's me, I'm less romantic than funny xD) and I think that's all. Oh, yeah, it's yaoi, that means boy/boy relationship, if you don't like it, or don't support it, then don't read this, it's for your own good.**

 **See you tomorrow!**

 **Chapter IV – A Surprise for a Cook**

 _Coffee is lonely without cups just as I am lonely without you._

It had been months since Dressrosa. Some days, Sanji woke up and couldn't believe it. He still woke up waiting an attack from Doflamingo or his crew. And he found himself looking around every time they were on a new island because he needed to be alert. He didn't want an enemy sneaking up on them. It was so fucking strange how time passed so fast. He mused whether it was because a lot of shit had happened after defeating Doflamingo: Zou, his shitty family, Wano… Sanji still couldn't get used to the idea of having had gone through so much shit in such small amount of time.

Thinking like that, someone might believe that the crew only went through shit all the time. But, as Sanji smiled, he thought of a good thing that had happened to him during these past months: Trafalgar D. Water Law. Who would believe it? The Heart Pirates' captain and the Mugiwara Pirate's cook were in a relationship. If someone had gone and told him that he was going to be bending over for the older man, he would have kicked them so hard that they would fucking regret even suggesting it. Still, it had happened. How? Well…

Maybe some explanations were due before going there. Sanji, the ladies lover, the love cook, identified himself as a polyamorist bisexual. It wasn't surprising at all. Love was love. The gender of the person didn't matter at all. And a person could love more than one person at a time. People who thought otherwise could go fuck themselves. Obviously, he hadn't told his crew… yet. He had been intending to do so, but somehow shit had been going on all the time and he had postponed it until, well, now. Maybe if they were to rest a few days, Sanji would tell them. He didn't have to keep it a secret. Not his sexuality and certainly not his relationship with Law. The man deserved better than being a 'dirty secret'. Though knowing his crew, they weren't going to give a fuck.

The thing was that… Law was the captain of a 'rival' crew who was also looking for the One Piece, thus him joining Luffy's crew was out of question. Both of them knew it when they starting fooling around in dark corners. Like the sickbay, the pantry or the bathroom. Or the kitchen, or the men's quarter or… ok. They have fucked in every corner of the damn ship! It's was fucking normal! Who could keep their hands off a hot, sexy, dangerous, intelligent specimen like Law? Have you seen the man? He was perfection! Sanji didn't want to keep his hands off him! He wanted to learn every curve, every patch of skin and tattoo, every sound, every expression, every fucking taste! Now he had a problem between his legs, great.

Well, going back to the beginning. Sanji had seen Law, Law had seen Sanji and desire was born. They were two healthy young men who were always on the move and sometimes they were far from any human beings (their crews didn't count, you don't fuck with a crew mate no matter how desperate you are, rule of the sea number one) for weeks at a time. They had been granted a chance that neither of them wanted to waste. So, when they had the chance they had literally jumped over each other, tearing clothes, hard kisses being shared, harsh caresses and they had fucked pretty hard in his Sanctuary. Sanji hadn't even cared when it had happened. When they had gotten dressed and looked more decent, he had gone into a cleaning sprint until his hands were raw. Chopper didn't ask what had happened.

The thing was… that they found themselves falling in love with each other. It didn't matter that it wasn't their intention, for fuck's sake! They had tried to keep it physical. Yet they couldn't control their feelings. Soon they found themselves stargazing while talking about themselves, cuddling – because the Surgeon of Death loved to cuddle, who would have imagined it – every time they had sex, Sanji preparing especial food for the doctor, as especial as his ladies' food… Hell, they even started to kiss each other when they were dressed and had no intention to get dirty.

But, and here was the downside of this mess, they had had to part. Law had to return to his crew and Sanji had to stay in the Thousand Sunny. They had looked at each other before the captain left and promised that they would meet whenever they could. Because the heart knew what it wanted, no matter what the brain told it. Law had given him a piece of his Vivre Card, and had admitted that he had some fingernail of Sanji to make one that would always tell where the cook was. Neither of them mentioned that this life paper would also indicate when the other one was in danger, or that they would leave everything behind to go at each other's aid if that were the case.

God, how much had Sanji wanted to kiss the Law in that instant. How much he had wanted to hug him and cry because he didn't want to let the older male leave. And how hard had it been to do nothing but smile. He saw the submarine disappear under the waves and, hiding his eyes behind his hair, Sanji had gone into the kitchen and avoided the crew the whole day. After that, he had tried to be cheerful and act as if nothing had changed, and he had done a pretty good job since nobody seemed to have notice how every night he spend too much time in the bathroom or spaced out a lot more… It was inevitable for him to do those things. He missed his doctor.

So, here they were: in an unimportant island, waiting for the Log Pose to set. Nami had given them their allowance for supplies and had said that they would sleep in an inn. It was something quite normal when they reached a new island. But Sanji couldn't find it in him to be excited, no when it could have been a great opportunity to sleep with Law in the same bed without having to give any explanation. But hey, the captain had to leave with his crew! If only there were a way to tell his partner that he missed him so much as to affect his behavior.

"Are you sure you're ok staying on the ship, Sanji-kun?" Before leaving, Nami asked one more time, concerned.

"Yes, Nami-swan! Your concern for me is as warm as ever!" He tried to appear cheerful when his plans were drinking wine and smoking in the kitchen until he passed out. "Someone has to stay, and I want to work on some recipes."

"Well, then we leave it to you, Sanji! Let's go, everyone! I want food!" And with that, he was left alone.

Sanji sighed and looked around. Well, time for a pre-self-pity-party bath with some red wine. He went to the bathroom and filled the tub, cleaned himself in the shower and entered the hot water. Hell, even in there he had memories. Law, a devil fruit user, a powerful one, yeah, but an user, had been weak and would rest against Sanji's chest and let him play with his hair and do naughty things to him, like doing a handjob and once, a blowjob. How he missed those times! Having the Heart Pirates' captain weak and calm so he could do whatever he wanted to him had been one of Sanji's favorite hobbies. And it was over! And he didn't know when it would happen again! Fuck his luck!

Sanji stayed in the tub until the water was too cold and tied a towel around his hips. He dried himself and put on a suit, he was more comfortable wearing those than wearing sweatpants and shirts. It was also more elegant and he felt safe wearing them. Everything was eerily quiet on the ship: the cook had gotten used to people snoring at night and people screaming during daylight. He turned on the lights of the deck and gasped when he saw that there was someone on it. His first instinct was to prepare to fight the intruder.

"Black Leg-ya." Then he notice who the person was and relaxed, screw it, he even smiled and lit a cig. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah, crew went to spend the night at the inn." They walked up to each other and only stopped when they were facing each other and Law passed his arms around his waist and bend down to steal a kiss. "When did you arrive?"

"Ten minutes ago, didn't want to go inside in case you weren't there." The other man pressed open mouthed kisses on his neck. "I thought I could make a stop for supplies and say hello."

"Have you had dinner?" Law shook his head, not letting Sanji go yet, he had missed his cook. "Then, let's go to the kitchen, I'll prepare something."

Reluctantly, Law let him go, but Sanji took one of his bigger hands and entwined their fingers, his thumb drawing circles on the back of Law's hand. He had a menu planned already for their dinner. He only let go Law when he started to cook. Something simple but tasty and red wine had to go well with it. So he took out two steaks and prepared them, letting them grill slowly while he prepared pepper sauce and rice as side dish. He could feel Law staring at him and smiled.

"Did you miss me, Law?" He looked at the doctor over his shoulder, still smiling.

"Every second of every day. Especially your food." The man took off his hat and ruffled his hair, something that Sanji found arousing as fuck. "We took a small detour from our route to meet you here."

"So… your crew knows?" Law nodded. It was unsurprising. For what Sanji had seen, Law's crew knew everything about their captain.

"They also want to see you and taste your food once again. You don't know how much trouble you have caused to our cook." Law seemed so relaxed… Sanji wanted to sit on his lap and kissed him senseless. "But you're mine for the night, Black Leg-ya."

His cock twitched. How could Law arouse him so easily? Not even his ladies had that effect on him. He turned back to the food and served the steaks with the rice and sauce. Law bended a little to give him a peek on the lips, eyes darkened just like every time they had had sex. Seriously, how could this man be so fucking hot all the time? Sanji was sure that he could cause an accident just by looking at someone. He went after his doctor's lips and kissed him slowly, his tongue flicking against Law's lower lip so it was granted entrance, when it happened, he played with their tongues and enjoyed greatly Law's low moan. When they parted, Sanji was ready to forget dinner and take the doctor to the men's quarter.

"Let's eat. I've plans for the night." If he pants got any tighter, Sanji was going to lose his cock.

Dinner went by without troubles, it was nice to have a quite dinner, the doctor's manners were so different from those of his crew that it was strange for Sanji to not dodge food or kick someone. But it was a good change. After putting the dishes away, before he could even start to wash them, Law took him outside and they laid on the grass, watching the stars. Well, they started like that. Sanji couldn't take it anymore and moved so he was on top of Law, looking at him and Law smiled with his hands upon the cook's hips. It was time for dessert. Sanji kissed Law. This time, there wasn't anything innocent about the kissing. The younger man started to undress his partner, it was going to happen.

Law responded doing the same, stripped Sanji of what until merely an hour ago, Sanji had considered his armor. A pair of long finger trailed the curve of his back and Sanji arched, like a cat leaning in for more caresses, he left open-mouthed kissed on the tanned skin of Law's neck and chest. While drawing a trail of kisses from that perfectly craved chest to his hard abdomen, while his fingers played with the dark line of hair guiding him to his erect cock, Sanji didn't stop looking at Law's grey eyes, which right now looked like they were holding a storm in them. Law was tense, anxious and Sanji wondered if he had jacked off while they were apart. Fuck, he shouldn't have pictured it. So, he focused on the task at hand and tucked the tip of the doctor's cock into his mouth, sucking slowly and swallowed centimeter after centimeter, making some pressure with his lips. He almost came when Law moaned the instant that his cock hit the back of the cook's throat.

A hand fisted his hair and tugged it, it was Law's way to ask Sanji to move or stop or do whatever he wanted with him. Sanji loved giving Law a blowjob. But he wasn't stopping, no, no, Sanji wanted Law on the verge of an orgasm, he wanted to pleasure Law in every way possible so the other man couldn't move after their reunion sex. So, he started to move up and down, taking it out with a pop and lapping the tip covered with a mix of saliva and pre-cum with his tongue when he needed to breathe. And during the time it lasted, Law laid unmoving, gasping, eyes fixed on his lover. It was so fucking erotic to see such a powerful man as Law like that.

"Sanji, if you keep… fuck! I'm gonna cum…" Grunted Law and Sanji stopped, no, he wasn't going to cum yet. "On your knees."

Sanji didn't mind that Law liked to bark orders during sex, especially when those orders were also promises of what was going to happen next. He moved so he was giving Law a perfect view of his rounded ass but found it strange when Law didn't roam it in as soon as it was possible, thus he looked over his shoulder and saw the captain looking at him, hunger in his eyes.

"Are you waiting for something, sexy?" Seriously, he wanted to be fucked hard right away, hell, he didn't give a fuck if tomorrow he couldn't walk properly!

Law smirked and licked two of his own fingers, coating them with enough saliva to make up for the forgotten lube. Sanji always forgot that Law was a doctor and wouldn't injure anyone unless it was an enemy. So thoughtful his boyfriend… Eh? Had he just thought of Law as his fucking 'boyfriend'!? His face heated and he knew that Law had noticed because he was staring with a little smirk. Smug bastard... if only he knew…

"Just… fuck me already!" For all response, Law pressed a finger against his butthole, without actually putting it in, just toying with it. "Law…"

"Spread more your legs, Sanji." He did so and was surprised, hell, he yelped when he felt the doctor's tongue in his back entry.

His other hand was around his dick, masturbating him slowly, at the same rhythm that the finger finally pushed against his sphincter. Sanji gasped and moved his hips backwards, against Law's hand and mouth. The saliva provided by the tongue still working him made it easier for him to finger him. He added another finger and moved them in circles, at the same time, Sanji knew he wasn't looking for his prostate, Law was a skilled doctor, he knew where the fucker was and didn't hesitated to press his fingers against it after a few seconds of toying with his asshole. The whole process of preparing the cook didn't take more than a few minutes, but by the ending, Sanji was drooling, eyes closed tightly and moaning like a bitch in heat. Law had that effect on him.

"You're about to cum already?" He put his hands beside Sanji's hands, taking advantage of the height difference to lean against him and still look taller. "Maybe I should have taken you with me."

"Fuck off, Law, and fuck me!" Law had asked him to join his crew, but Sanji refused because well, he loved Law but was loyal to the rubber idiot.

Law chuckled against his ear, the sound sending chills down his spine; it was arousing as hell, a low sound like that should be prohibited by law, no pun intended. The captain straightened and squeezed his shoulder, keeping him in place, and the other hand aligned his erection and then thrust until he was balls deep inside the blond. Both men moaned, they had missed the sex, oh, yeah… Law didn't move for a second, stood still, feeling the great sensation of the cook's rectum clenching to his cock with a small smile. When he considered it appropriate and, above all, safe to move, he took his dick out until only the tip remained inside and jammed it in with force. Sanji arched and let out a loud moan. It was amazing to do this knowing that nobody would catch them: he got to enjoy the Mugiwara's voice without restriction. And so, he repeated the move once and again until he got bored and started to thrust in and out, clutching Sanji's hips so hard that he knew it would leave a mark for several days.

At the end, he didn't have to touch his partner's dick, since the prostate massage he was receiving was enough to make him cum while screaming his name with that sweet voice drown in pleasure. Now he regretted the position they were fucking, he had missed the delicious facial expression that Sanji had in his face. Well, he rammed in more strongly until he felt his own orgasm building in the low part of his belly and finally came with a moan, well, more like moaning Sanji's name. They were incorrigible. Both males fell to the grass and Sanji climbed on top of Law, ready for some cuddling.

"Shouldn't we go inside?" Hell, shouldn't he leave? Sanji shook his head.

"They aren't coming until tomorrow and I'll wake up before they come, so, no worries. Beside, the stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Law couldn't care one bit about the stars tonight, he was looking at those blushed cheeks, that glassy eye and those reddened lips.

Law kissed him, using his hand to drag his coat and cover them up, it was chilly after all and Mugiwara-ya wouldn't forgive him if the cook got ill.

"You're beautiful, Sanji." They made out for an hour or so before falling asleep, happy after months of loneliness and without giving a damn about anything else but the other's presence.

 _A few hours later…_

"Oh, look! Sanji's up!" When Sanji woke up, still being hugged by Law and fortunately covered by Law's coat while the man himself was still sleeping, the last thing he had expected to see was Usopp pointing at him while the rest of the crew was doing whatever they were doing at five in the morning in the ship. "Good morning, lover boy."

"The hell!?" He scream, not daring to get up despise the fact that he was in a very compromising posture with a rival captain, naked after some love-making surrounded by his nakama, in front of his ladies! He felt like crying… "Weren't you supposed to be at the inn?"

"We got kick, Sanji-kun. Did you have fun? Because I'm charging you two hundred belies for using the common spaces of the ship for extracurricular meetings. Now get dressed, we'll be in the kitchen."

Well, that was a way to come out to your friends, wasn't it?

 **Guests' reviews:**

 _Ye:_ Well, then you're going to get some Sanji angst fanfics in here, my dear :) As for the first chapter, it's going to continue as a separated story called Experiment #3. It should be uploaded on Wednesday night (probably 10 PM in +0GTM, so, be ready!)


	5. Hate

**Author:** **... I don't know what to say about this chapter. I wrote it and I find it incredibly angsty and I don't feel sorry for doing this to Sanji. I feel like I'm a sadistic bitch for writing this chapter. I want to apologise to anyone who feels offended with this chapter, to WinglessCrow because I promised her that I wasn't going to write angst in a while and then I wrote this. I'm truly sorry.**

 **Some _WARNINGS_ for this chapter: major spoilers from the manga, self-harm, non-con (not explicit), prostitution, a little bit of OOC-ism, angst and hurting and zero comfort because I thought it was already too long. I don't know if you want me to write a follow up story or leave it as it is.**

 **Like always, your alerts, favs and reviews are amazing, thank you so much for them and please, feel free to throw tomatoes at me after reading this on the reviews. Enjoy? See you tomorrow with a new chapter that I can't promise it won't be angst because well... my muses are bitches.**

 **Chapter V – Hate**

 _I abhor the dull routine of existence_

Sanji's life hadn't been great. It had never been great. Since the day he was born into a Royal family that ruled over no land and no people, he had been hated. His family had bullied him, beat him, crushed his dreams and humiliated him every time they got a chance. It didn't matter what he did, it wasn't enough. He was never good enough. He wasn't fast, or strong, he couldn't wield a sword properly or a spear. He could only cook. And royals weren't supposed to dirty their hands feeding those beneath them. Hell, his family hadn't even stopped him when he had run away. If what he did could be called running away. He had packed a few clothes and a book that he loved and left. In the middle of the day, he passed by his sister and brothers. They had looked at him, then at his father and continue to train while he left.

He was an embarrassment for his family. But when he got to the Orbit, a luxury boat, he had found people that had liked him. People, who shared his love for cooking, but still had laughed at his dream, because it was a foolish dream. Apparently, it was ridiculous wanting to find an ocean where fish from every ocean could be found. It was the first time that Sanji had cut himself. He was weak, but he had been taught that crying wasn't something he could allow himself to do. He could never cry. It was a sign of weakness. So, he used a razor blade and cut the inner part of his thigh. Just once, the red blood was freeing. He laid back on his bed, not caring about the sheets getting stained by blood. He just went with the pain that caused his heart to slow down, that made the pain of his heart fade away for a few minutes.

Then those people died when a pirate ship attacked them. And he was left on a hell rock with the old geezer. He was the first gentle hand of his life. Though he didn't know it at first, the old man would be an important figure in his life. They were starving, dying in this rock together. He ran out of food by the twenty fifth day and had tried to attack the old geezer, just to find out that the old man hadn't had food from the beginning. And Sanji cried. He cried like he hadn't cried ever, he had cried because his family didn't love him, because the cooks at the Orbit had laughed at him, because the old geezer had given his legs to save him. He cried until he fell asleep.

After being rescued, the old man had opened a floating restaurant and kept him around. Sanji thought it was because he needed him. However, as time passed and he realized that he couldn't leave, Sanji thought that the old man was his guardian and he was a prisoner. Sanji's self-hatred began then to gain strength. How stupid could he be? Zeff had given a leg to save him when he didn't have to. He wasn't his jailor, he was his savior! And he was indebted to the man! He started cutting himself again. He was still a little boy who ran away from home, who was weak and useless and nobody could save him from himself. Only when he damaged himself was when he felt like he could breathe, but he didn't thought of it as strange. Sanji didn't notice that what he was doing was wrong and addictive. He just thought that it felt nice to not have to think.

After it, he just learned how to fake that he was happy, that he didn't found himself disgusting, a fraud. He dressed with suits, used them as armors. He learned that he was handsome to others, yet, every time he looked at himself at a mirror, he saw the truth. Finally he grew up and found something that made him feel even better than cutting himself. Sleeping with strangers was something that he hadn't considered doing but when a man had touched him, used him for his own pleasure and left him in his bed, tired and brainless, he felt free once again. Sanji didn't care that he hadn't wanted to have sex with that man or that he had hurt his little body. He didn't care when his partners left after giving him money as if he were a whore, he felt dirty and used. Still, Sanji couldn't find it in himself to care or ask if it was normal to do it like this. He was only fifteen years old and was working as a whore. How ironic… He, a member of a 'royal' family was a mere prostitute in the end. He hated himself more with each passing day. And nobody was going to save him.

During those years, nobody had noticed that he wasn't anything but a great cook, an intelligent, strong young man. He started smoking, because why not? He had to die from something, hadn't he? He also learned to draw people to him, to 'seduce' them, though he didn't do anything especial. People were simple as fuck: a few nice words, a coy gaze and a shy smile and they were fucking him hard or letting themselves be fucked by him and paying him for it. It wasn't important. The dark side of himself, that part that he knew was there because of his genes, started to grow, to swallow him up. And he let it do it. Why not? He was weak and useless, he couldn't resist it: the cutting, the sleeping around and earning money using his body… It felt great doing those things, and nobody gave a fuck.

Yet, when a rubber idiot flew through the roof of the restaurant, he hadn't expected any change in his life. He tried to seduce the woman in his crew, thinking that she would satisfy his urges if nothing more, like everyone else. And she didn't give a fuck about him. Oh, someone who didn't hide the fact that she wanted to use him, someone who didn't even tried to hide her intentions… it sent a shiver through his body. It was as if someone had turned on the lights for him after a long time living in the darkness. It felt fantastic. He finally gave in and left his prison behind, his past. His first intention was to keep feeling great using Nami, but…Those people, those people showed him something new, something that he hadn't had in his life. And for a time, he thought… well, he thought he was actually strong, that they wouldn't betray them, make fun of him. They made him think that his life hadn't been as bad as he had thought. Nami's life, Chopper's life, Robin's life had been worse, right?

It took him only mere weeks to notice that no. Yeah, they had had shitty lives, all of them, but while his friends had gotten to put it behind them, had learn to see the bright side of life, Sanji was still living in the darkness. The light was close to him, he could see it, but… he was scared of it and chose to remain in the darkness. It took him less time to relearn that nobody was going to save him. That no one in this crew saw through his mask and no one even tried to do it. Was it because he was strong? No, he wasn't strong. It was because he was too weak for anyone to care for him, not even Luffy. It was the first time since joining Luffy that he cut himself. It was the first time that he went to a brothel and sold himself to an older couple that was looking for a younger man to satisfy their urges. It was the first time since realizing for a second time in his life how disgustingly weak and useless he was. It was then that Sanji really understood his place in life. He was nothing more than a bothersome piece of shit.

When he got back to the ship, Chopper had wrinkled his nose and looked at him like he was an entirely different person. Sanji couldn't find it in himself to give a fuck. He cooked dinner and excused himself, saying that he wasn't feeling good and was going to go to sleep earlier. Then got into the bathroom, took out a razor and spread his legs, smiling because fuck, how ironic was it? And he cut himself over the old scars marking his creamy skin, once and again until all he could see was red. He fingered the new wounds and thought of how the pain wasn't enough anymore. What should he do to feel alive again? What he should he do to feel like he wasn't worthless? He pulled up his pants and sat against the wall. Tears pricked in his eyes, he didn't clean them up. It was also the first time that he cried for real, since that time on a hell rock in the middle of nowhere. He cried because he hated himself, because he didn't know what to do, because he just wanted to be saved but knew that nobody would come to his aid.

Maybe, it was better if he were dead. Yeah, that made sense. He saw the blue veins of his wrists and smiled, still crying. Took the razor and cut his wrists, he made sure that the cuts were deep enough for death to come faster. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation, how liberating it was, how thrilling it was to feel his life finally leaving him. Maybe he would have better luck on his next life. Maybe he would have a nice family, lived in a nice, warm home where food wasn't a problem or where he didn't have to train every day... It was like he was floating, like he had left his body behind and the pain, the hate, the embarrassment, all the negative feelings had stayed on his dying body.

"Sanji? Are you there? Are you ok? Sanji! I'm going in!" He heard someone, probably Usopp, that nasal voice could only be Usopp's. He was calling for him, he didn't reply, he was too far away already. "God, Sanji! Chopper, come here!"

He opened his eyes, why was he being shook? He wanted to die, was it that difficult to understand? Usopp was looking at him worried, taking out towels and wrapping them around his wrists, he was leaning over him, crying but trying to not let show how worried he was. If Sanji weren't that good at reading people he might have succeeded. Chopper came in and the doctor screamed and started to fuss over him, Sanji didn't have any strength left to resist. Zoro and Luffy came after the little reindeer who was crying out loud and their shock was written all over their stupid faces.

"We need to bring him to the infirmary! Usopp, keep the pressure over his wrist!" He was on full doctor mode and it was amusing for Sanji, why was he worrying so much? Couldn't he see that he was feeling great? "Luffy hold this one, Zoro lift him!"

Neither the Marimo nor the captain said anything, they were looking at him like he couldn't believe that he had done something like this, not that Sanji gave a fuck about what they thought of him. He was, after all a piece of shit. Zoro lifted him, carrying him bridal style, Chopper was on top of his chest and was slapping him, saying something that Sanji couldn't understand, but the slaps were keeping him from going to his peaceful place. Why couldn't he let him go?

"Come on, Sanji! Look at me! Usopp, Luffy, don't let go the towels!" Robin and Nami were just outside the men's quarter, Brook and Franky behind them, and Nami screamed when he saw their cook being carried by her friends, bloody and pale. Robin, more practical went in front of them and opened the door to the infirmary. "Put him in that bed, keep the towels! Robin, get me Sanji's blood from that cabinet!"

Sanji's breathing was shallow and he had lost consciousness. Usopp was trembling so much that Zoro took over him and Usopp left, crying. Normally Chopper would worry about the liar, but right now they were racing against time. Blood had soaked the towels around Sanji's wrists and was dripping from both Zoro and Luffy's hands. Robin was beside the blond, holding three bags of blood and waiting for Chopper's instruction.

"Luffy, I need you to slowly let go of that towel when I tell you too." The infirmary was Chopper's domain and he ruled over it, in the room there weren't ranks, everyone had to obey the doctor. Chopper prepared needle and string and changed to his heavy point. "Now, let go slowly."

Luffy let go the towel, slowly, as Chopper had instructed and took a step back, looking at their doctor stitching Sanji's wound fast but carefully, blood still dripping from the cut. Then he went to Zoro's side and repeated the same process. After finishing, Chopper took the bags that Robin hadn't let go and prepared an intravenous blood transfusion. The sickbay stayed for minutes in an eerily silence.

"We should let him rest." Chopper broke the silence but didn't make a move.

"Should we leave him alone, Chopper?" Luffy answered that for Zoro, he sat at the end of the bed, he wasn't going to let Sanji alone.

"No, until he wakes up, there should be someone with him." Chopper didn't say the important part, even if Sanji woke up, someone should stay with him at all times, because if the cook had done it once, nobody could assure them that he wouldn't try to do it again. "The rest of us should go and rest."

But nobody moved. Robin knew that outside, the other members of the crew were waiting for them to go out and say something. She volunteered as she was the only one that wasn't needed in the infirmary. Luffy wasn't going to move and Zoro, his eternal guardian, would stay there as well. Chopper had to stay for obvious reasons.

"Robin, can you bring me any volume we have on self-harm and psychology from the library?"

"Right away, doctor." She left the infirmary and, as she had guessed, everyone was waiting. "Chopper stopped the bleeding, he is resting right now."

She didn't try telling them to go to sleep. Nobody would go to sleep at this point. So, knowing that the cook was well-accompanied and that Chopper was waiting for her, Robin went to the library and took every single book they had on psychology, which weren't too many for her liking. She would buy more on the next island. Chopper received them with a small smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. Zoro had taken the bed and was looking at Sanji, daggers for eye and a scowl that screamed of disgust and disrespect. Robin could only guess, but she was sure that the relationship between those two had been severely hurt, she went as far as to think of it as being irrevocably broken.

The next time that Sanji woke up it was late morning. The sunlight entered through the bull's-eye. He felt like he had the mouth and throat filled with cotton and it was disgusting. Well, he was disgusting so it wasn't something new. He tried to sit and a hand on his chest stopped him, he didn't have to look up to know that the one holding him down was the damn Marimo.

"Let me go, moss-head." When the hand didn't bulge he looked up at that idiot.

"No. You're not supposed to move, Sanji. Chopper said that if you moved, he would have to tie you to the bed." If the lapdog was there, it was unsurprising to see the captain there, sitting at the foot of the bed, not looking at his cook. "He is sleeping now after spending the whole night doing research and keeping you alive."

"He didn't have to." Zoro found the voice of the cook too cold, too distant. It was fucking unnerving that he couldn't punch some sense in that blond head of his.

"Zoro, leave us alone, please." Sanji chuckled when Zoro walked to the door, and it stopped the swordsman in the spot.

"Yeah, yeah, go lapdog, until your master calls for you again." Luffy moved faster than Zoro and punched Sanji across the cheek, which earned him a dry laugh. "Come on, Luffy, it's not like it's a secret, or it is?"

"Shut up!" Zoro left. The others had left as well after Chopper had established that Sanji was out of danger and that it was better if everyone got some sleep. "Just… shut up, you selfish son of a bitch!"

That was a new one, he hadn't ever considered himself a son of a bitch, despite how much he hated his family. He looked at Luffy, the captain was crying…

"Why are you crying? If it's because you're useless, there's no point to cry over that." Luffy seemed like he wanted to punch him again, Sanji would have loved it.

"You're an idiot! I cry because of you! Why did you do it, Sanji!? Don't you want to find the All Blue!? Why would you throw your life away like that!? Answer me, damn it!" He had been raising his voice with each word until Sanji was sure that he could be heard on the four blues.

"The All Blue is just an old sailor tale, I'm never going to find it because it doesn't exist, and I'm just worthless. So, why wouldn't I do it?" Luffy seemed to be taken aback and took off his precious hat, putting it to the side.

"You're not worthless, you're my precious nakama, Sanji, you're more precious to me that this straw hat." Why couldn't Sanji see how precious he was to the whole crew?

"Then that shitty hat is worth nothing. You should throw it away."

Luffy sat down once again, he didn't look at Sanji nor did he talk. They were there, just in silence. What for? Sanji didn't know. Chopper entered fifteen minutes later and was surprised to find Sanji away, thus he examined him, gave him some water and brought up a book bigger than him.

"Have you figured it out, Chopper?" The reindeer nodded and opened the book to show it too captain.

"I need to ask Sanji some questions, but I think this is it." What was it? Sanji felt a bit of curiosity. "Sanji, do you know what depression is?"

"Are you serious?" Sanji laughed and it was cold, uncaring, unnerving. "I'm not depressed, doctor."

"You attempted to kill yourself!" Seriously, that was the only thing he had to say? Well, they were screwed. "I don't know how to…"

"Fix me? Don't worry, Chopper. I'm not broken: I've always been like this."

"No, I don't want to fix you, I want to help you." Chopper took his hand between his hooves and Sanji felt how warm they were and blinked away the tears, why was he getting emotional? "But I need you to talk to me, to Luffy, to us. We're your friends and we care for you."

Sanji closed his eyes and removed his hand from the reindeer touch. No, they didn't care for him, they needed him. And he was sick of waiting for them to save him! He just wanted to be saved from himself. Chopper, though, took his hand again and pressed it carefully and Sanji felt warm tears falling from the reindeer's eyes to his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at the doctor, not believing what he was seeing.

"Why are you crying, Chopper. There is nothing to cry over."

"Idiot! There is! I'm crying for you! I'm crying because we found you in a pool of your own blood because you tried to kill yourself! I'm crying because you won't let us help you and I don't want you to die!" A knot formed in his throat, why didn't Chopper want him to die? He was useless, weak, dirt… he was disgusting and an embarrassment.

"Chopper, I'm… I'm not worthy of your tears. Stop crying." The reindeer shook his head, he wasn't even trying to clean his tears. What was this? Some sort of plot? He had seen Reiju used her tears once to get a man killed.

"We care for you, Sanji, you're our friend, part of this family, and we need you." Luffy came into view, his eyes had unshed tears of them. "Please, talk to us, we want to help you."

Sanji opened his mouth, he wanted to say that he just wanted to die, though what came out of his mouth was something entirely different:

"Then save me, Luffy." And a single tear fell from his eye.

 **Guests' reviews:**

 _Guest1_ : Hello! How wouldn't I answer your review? I always reply every review I get (because they are very important to me, they make me happy and thus I want to reply to them) Thank you for reviewing once again, btw :P I'll be publishing one chapter every day, it's a challenge on my own (to see how many I can write and upload without failing :D) Seriously, your review is making me smile because you're so nice! You can have a temper and still be a self-sacrificing idiot (like Sanji and Zoro). I loved writing that moment, it feel right and I think that it is something that would happen if my one-shot were an actual chapter in One Piece (or maybe not xD). Thank you, once again, for reviewing! :D I hope you like the new chapters as well ;) Though you might have hated this one?


	6. When he loves

**Author:** **Hello again! Before you start with this chapter, I want to say something. In this chapter there isn't an ending, not because I'm going to write a second part, this one-shot is finished and I shall explain it further with tomorrow's chapter, when people had read it :) That been said, if you want to know when I update, please hit the alert bottom or the favourite bottom if you want to keep it forever and always in your favourites! And if you want to say something about this review, share your opinions and what you though, leave a review and it will make me very happy! :D So, see you tomorrow!**

 **Chapter VI – When He Loves**

 _The most desired gift of love is not diamonds, or roses or chocolate. It is focused attention._

Nami walked out of the kitchen, closing the door with a loud thud. She was tired of Sanji and his constant attempts of flirting. It didn't matter how many times she rejected him. It didn't matter how harsh she was with him. He still smiled at her and proclaimed his undying love for her. It was sickening. But overall, it was boring. It had been fun at the beginning, when it got her free food at a restaurant. Now that they were supposedly friends, it was bothersome. Robin, when she had expressed his feelings, had smiled but remained silent. Didn't it bother her at all?

At first Nami had thought that Sanji intended to be more than friends with Robin or her, but she had seen how he was the same no matter who the woman was. It was disgusting! Why couldn't Sanji understand that he was disgusting when he acted like that? Nami groaned and climbed to the crow nests, maybe being on watch would calm her enough to stand more of Sanji's flirtatious behavior. If only the man could change a bit a bit less bothersome. Nami understood why he kept saying that he wouldn't kick a woman. She liked how serious he was regarding his principles. And their battles would always go around that stupid chivalry of his.

But it was so humiliating to see that, despite how Sanji claimed to love her, he went after every woman he saw. And he told them the same stuff. Had it ever worked for the cook? She highly doubted it. No woman was so stupid as to fall for those lies. At least, now that there were going to reach an island, it would be easier to avoid Sanji. Hopefully the Log would take a few days to set and she wouldn't have to see his stupid shit-eating face. Nami looked around, remembering that she was supposed to be on watch and smiled when she saw the island. It would take them a few hours to reach it yet, but… Nami was anxious, Luffy-level anxious to get there.

In the kitchen, Sanji was looking at the crow nest. Nami had acted ruder than usual; she hadn't even finished her breakfast. Maybe there was a problem with the weather that any of them had picked up? No, it was because of him. Sanji wasn't stupid enough to not notice that his behavior was disgusting for Nami-swan. But it was inevitable! He couldn't control himself when he was in front of the navigator, or any other woman for that matter. He decided to let it go, once more, and focus on his duties: washing the dishes and cooking the snacks for the crew. He had decided a long time ago that it was the best way to deal with the girl's outbursts: let her have her space.

So, when they finally docked at the new island, both of them sighed for their own motive. Nami sighed because she could have a break and Sanji because he could give Nami-swan more room. Nami gave them their allowance and left the ship in Brook's care, walking alone towards the first casino she could find. Meanwhile, Sanji went to the market, prepared to save as much money as possible without sacrificing quality or quantity. That would make Nami-swan happy enough to forget her disgust. It was there where he met Alexa-chwan!

Alexa-chwan had been trying to buy the same fish as Sanji and he had, as chivalry as he was, let her buy it. She had been pleasantly surprised. She had seen how passionate this man was about food, having coincided with him in several places during that morning. A man like this one couldn't be ignored. He dressed like a gentleman, moved like he owned the place, straight and tall, proud, he was a man who knew his worth, but seemed humble enough to not be a jerk. He knew what he was looking for, asked for specific pieces that an amateur cook would never know, he also knew what pieces were the best just by looking at them.

"I will only accept it if you agree to have a cup of coffee with me." She said it before she had thought it and blushed, but didn't take it back.

"It'd be an honor to accompany such a lovely lady as Alexa-chwan!" His usual woman-related problem seemed to amuse her, she smiled when Sanji offered her arms, their purchases on his other arm, like they didn't weight at all. "Well, where we should go, Alexa-chwan?"

"There is a small café around the corner, I know they have the best coffee in the city" She took his arm and walked side by side, just talking about non-important things. "So, Sanji-kun, are you enjoying the island?"

"I find it more beautiful with each passing second." He bought her a flower and she thanked him with a smile. If there were more men like him… "Mademoiselle."

He opened the door for her and then he moved her chair, such a gentleman. Was he even real? Was he single? It seemed improbable. The waiter came to their table and offered them the menu. Sanji read it and waited for her to order her drink first, then ordered a simple espresso. While he was asking the waiter about the pastries that they had in the café, Alexa took the chance to watch him. His blond hair, his blue eye, his pale skin, his hands, strong and with long fingers, hands of a cook, his broad shoulders and lean waist. He seemed more like an angel than a real person and she found herself touching his hands without realizing it. The sudden contact interrupted the conversation and Alexa blushed.

"I'd recommend the Red Velvet cupcake, it's delicious." She said, not knowing if they had red velvet cupcakes to start with.

"Then, I'd like twenty of those to take and, would you like one, Alexa-chwan?" She nodded, looking away. "Two for us."

"Right away, sir."

The waiter left them alone, Alexa's hand was still close to Sanji's and she was startled when the cook entwined their fingers with a smile. The conversation was picked up again, their hands still touching and Alexa swore her heart was about to burst out. She learnt that Sanji had been born in the North Blue but raised in the East Blue, that he had worked in a restaurant owned by a former pirate and that he was searching for the All Blue. Sanji learned that she was a native and that her dream was to become a famous chef, have her own restaurant. But at the moment she was studying for it. Their order was brought and also his take-away, they ate and drank without stopping to talk. She found out that he was a very nice company and asked him if he wanted to have dinner with her after he paid for them and that he had to leave if he wanted to make lunch for his friends.

"It would be a pleasure." They went on their own ways and Sanji, looking at what he had bought, knew that Nami-swan would scold him because he would have to go back tomorrow for more supplies.

So it happened. After explaining what had happened and why their departure would have to wait a few hours more, Nami had simply exploded.

"You're an irresponsible jerk, Sanji!" It happened during lunch, so the whole crew was there to be present at his scolding. "How could you go on a date with an unknown woman!? What if she was a bounty hunter or a marine!? You have jeopardized this crew with your stupidity and selfishness! You only have one damn job, Sanji! And you are incapable of doing it!"

Everyone was quiet, watching Nami like she had grown a second head, no one dared to interrupt her even if they could see how Sanji was getting paler by the second.

"To top it off I'm sure you paid for whatever she wanted because you're such an idiot! How do you plan to buy the rest of our supplies? I'm not giving you any more money! Why would I? You're only going to spend it in some random woman!" She wasn't making any sense now, and she knew it but she was just so… furious. "Stop being a bother for this crew! We don't need any more of your shit! Or do you want for what happen in Zou to happen again, eh!? From now on, you can't have any date with anyone! Focus on cooking that it's the only thing you're good at!"

"That's enough!" Finally the spell was broken when Luffy got up, so suddenly that the chair fell. "Nami, you've said enough! Apologize to Sanji!"

"There is no need, captain. Nami-swan is right." Everyone looked at Sanji, but he had hidden his face behind a curtain of hair. "I'm sorry, Nami-swan. I'll buy the supplies first thing tomorrow so we can leave as soon as possible and I'll buy with my own money. Now, if you excuse me."

Sanji got up and left the kitchen, leaving everyone shocked. No one dared to move for a few seconds.

"I don't like the cook and his antics, Nami, but that was too harsh even for you." Zoro began, looking at Nami with disappointment.

"Why? I'm sure I'm not the only who thinks the same, but I've got the balls to tell him."  
"I don't think the same, Nami. Sanji works really hard and he likes women, so shouldn't we be happy that for once a woman has given him a chance?" Usopp got up and left the kitchen, he wanted to make sure that Sanji was ok.

"Usopp is right, Sanji is our cook but he also fights, he wakes up earlier to make breakfast and goes to sleep after leaving snacks for whoever is on watch duty and cleaning the kitchen. You were mean…" Chopper was looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"Captain's order, Nami: go and apologize, tell him you didn't mean it." Nami's body tensed.

"No. I refuse. I won't go back on my words because it was the truth. And if you even dare to use that bullshit of captain's order with me, I'll leave the crew!" She stormed off, feeling bad because no one had backed her up. She locked herself in her room, planning to distract herself.

Usopp found Sanji on the crow nest, smoking and looking miserable, well, he looked Usopp showed up, then he smiled.

"What are you doing here, Usopp? Shouldn't you be eating?" Usopp sat in front of Sanji.

"I was worried when you left the kitchen. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Nami-swan is right, I shouldn't have go out with that lady." He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, there was a strange resolution on them. "I should have focus on my duties to this crew instead of in myself."

"Sanji…" He tried to change the cook's opinion, but knew before even trying that Nami had done more damage than expected. "I don't believe that she was right, but I guess that doesn't matter, does it?"

Surprisingly enough, despite what Nami had said during lunch, Sanji prepared dinner and left, dressed in a new suit, with a navy blue shirt and a black tie, freshly showered and smelling like he had put on some cologne. Usopp smiled at this, it was the first time that Sanji had seem more like a noble gentleman than the foul-mouthed pirate that he was. Robin smiled when she saw him, though it saddened her that he wasn't smiling or happy for that matter.

"Here, cook-san, flowers for your date." She had used her own private garden to assemble a small but beautiful bouquet of flower and was granted a small smile.

"Thank you, Robin-chwan, these are as lovely as Alexa-chwan." Robin observed him, he was even more handsome when he was drooling or suffering nose-bleeds. "I'm sure she will love them."

And so, their cook left the ship. Luffy laughed from his seat on the lion head and looked at her, a huge smile on his face. No matter what people said, their captain was as smart as any other member of the crew, in his own way.

"I'm sure she is a lucky woman, don't you think, Robin?"

"The luckiest, Luffy, she gets to spend time with our cook, after all." And it wasn't focused attention the best gift of love?

Neither of them said anything when Nami walked out and left the ship, still fuming. They didn't have to ask to know where she was headed. Robin sighed and decided to go to the library, concerned about Sanji. Nami surely knew how to destroy the poor man's spirit with a word and she had gone after him. But Robin couldn't be more wrong. Since Nami's plan was to observe Sanji, wanting to make sure that he didn't get the crew in trouble because of this mysterious woman that had accepted to go out with a lecherous man like Sanji. She wasn't going to spy on him!

To her surprise, when she got to see the woman Sanji had been waiting for, she wasn't anything especial. She was petite, Sanji was almost a head taller than her, her skin was tanned and she lacked those curves that made Sanji go crazy, her hair, jet black, was straight, falling down her back and stopped right above her non-existent ass. Focusing on her face, Nami could see that this woman had long leashes surrounding grey eyes, a small nose and lips to thin, her face was rounded, like she hadn't left behind her childhood. What was so great about this woman that Sanji had decided she deserved his attention?

After they entered the restaurant, Nami decided to go closer so she could keep watching over her crewmate. Nami smiled when she saw the waitress, a voluptuous brunette that smiled at Sanji. Now that woman would see the real personality of Sanji and ran away, scared. But, Sanji only smiled back at the waitress and didn't act like an idiot. What? The waitress took them to a table. This place was almost empty and looked like their food was going to be disgusting, the décor was stupid. Who put candles on a table anymore? Especially if the place was well lit! The woman was smiling at something that the cook had said and then she laughed quietly, blushing. Looking at Sanji, Nami could see that he was at ease, that the woman was comfortable with him, that their hands were touching on the table, had they no shame?

Nami gritted her teeth. She couldn't stand more second of this farce, where was the Sanji she knew? The one with the nosebleeds and disgusting behavior, where was he? Why was the woman so happy to be alone with Sanji? Why the hell had she asked to go on a date with him!? Feeling sick, Nami walked away from the restaurant, ignoring the knot in her throat and cleaning the tears in her eyes. Why had Sanji never acted like this with her? Stupid cook! Why did this woman get to see this Sanji? Stupid woman! Why was she crying? Stupid Nami!

 **Guests' reviews:**

 _Ye_ : No, thank you for leaving a review, it made me very happy :) I hope you are enjoying the story and I hope is enough angst for your liking ;)

 _Guest1_ : Well, everyone has their own OTP, hasn't they? Yet, I'm happy you found my smut hot (now I'm embarrassed!) Sometimes I wonder how Sanji isn't invited to more crews, he is a pro cook (I want him in my crew!) I wanted the crew to know and I knew it had to be after sex (everyone should see Law naked at least once xDD) Regarding chapter 5, I went for an OC Dark!Sanji, I wanted to try it, and I'm thinking of writing a follow-up story (not sure, I'm waiting to get some input about it) Zoro and Sanji's relationship was devastated after this, and it will take them a looooot of work to get 'friendly'. Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this one :)


	7. Things only he can do

**Author:** **Hello! I'm here again! Well, I'm going to say a few things first and I really hope you read this, because it's IMPORTANT! Thank you for your support, that's the first thing I have to say, the other one is: Read the notes I left here, specially the warnings, I don't want people telling me that I've spoiled them or anything like that. Now, the warnings for this chapter.**

 **WARNINGS: Spoilers for the anime viewers, OOC!Sanji, DARK!Sanji.**

 **That's it :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! And you know what to do ;)**

 **Chapter VI – Things only he can do**

 _Only by coming to grips with difficulty can you realize your full potential_

Sanji was strong and talented. He knew so much. But there were things that he couldn't do, he had accepted it a long time ago. With some of those things he had come into terms. He couldn't navigate, surely, he could use a log pose and follow a path, he had a sense of direction, unlike the fucking Marimo that would get lose in a straight path, but he couldn't predict the weather like Nami could. He couldn't sense the air changing around him and say "there's a cyclone coming our way". It was fine. They had Nami-swan for that.

Another thing he couldn't, and didn't dare to, do was treating an ill person. Of course, he knew what food was better to help a person regain strength so he could fight the illness. But he didn't have a clue about medicines and how to mix the different herbs to make sure that he didn't poison someone by accident. Luckily, they had the best doctor ever, Chopper. The little reindeer would look at a person and know what they were dealing with, he also took care of injuries, surgery, and sometimes would give him a list of nutrients to improve the health of certain people.

Furthermore, he couldn't fix the ship. For obvious reason he wasn't even going to try to. He could injure his hands with a hammer and that was a no, no for Sanji. His hands were his most precious tools and he wouldn't jeopardize them. The ship could sink before it happened. Obviously, Franky was the person responsible for it, an amazing shipwright that would make sure that everything was fine. The Sunny was going to travel the seas and withstand anything the sea could throw at him as long as they had such a magnificent shipwright as Franky.

Although he could speak the Northern languages, fluently enough to appear native, thank you shitty family, he couldn't read Poneglyphs or knew much about history. Obviously, he had had an impressive teacher back in Germa 66 and he had study history and culture and politics and a lot of stuff. But all of it related to North Blue and the Government. Yet, most of his training had been weaponry, strategies, battle history… they were after all assassins and soldiers. Yet, Robin-chwan knew almost anything that there is to know, she was just that smart and Sanji loved her for it. What is more, she was still reading a lot and studying as to be even more of an expert in history. Oh, how delightful it was to have someone like Robin-chwan in their ship!

On the other hand, there were things that he could do but wouldn't do. Never again, he had promised himself once he had left Germa 66. Like being a fucking incredible sniper. Obviously, he wasn't as good as Usopp, but who was? The liar was a fucking master and he used a fucking slingshot! He was, after all, the King of Snipers. Yet, Sanji could use any gun that existed to kill a person standing at certain distance and kill him without being discovered. He hadn't said anything about this to the crew but once had almost being caught as, in certain island, he had been looking at guns. Usopp had seen Sanji and asked.

"I was only wondering why you never used a gun." He lied with ease.

"Well, I made more of my ammo and most guns don't allow me to use them." Sanji smiled and walked with Usopp still explaining more about his weapon kabuto.

Another thing he could do was fighting. Ok, that was obvious. He was a fighter. But what he tried to explain was that he could use swords. Not as well as Zoro, the man used three fucking swords and always won! But he was a pretty decent swordsman and could hold himself against Zoro for a few minutes. Again, this wasn't known. Sanji could imagine how that would go with the Marimo, competitive and stupid Marimo.

"Oi, cook, fight me!" Ok, maybe he didn't sound so stupid, he did for Sanji. "I'm gonna be the greatest swordsman!"

And Sanji would have to stand this type of 'challenge' for years. He did not fight using his hands. Never again, remember, his hands were his fucking tools for cooking; he wasn't going to risk them for the marimo's sake.

Lastly, he could stand against a stronger enemy. He had done it a lot of time. But he wasn't as persistent, let's say, as Luffy. He didn't fight until he couldn't move and keep fighting for the sake of it. Luffy was way stronger than him, Sanji knew it, and he was fine with it. He wasn't going to follow a weak captain. He wanted a strong captain that would fight until every single bone in his body was broken, until he was the last one standing, and do so using his pure strength and brain. Sanji could fight against people like Doflamingo perfectly, but he would only do so until Luffy arrived and kicked their fucking asses to hell and back.

However, Sanji knew there were things that he could do, not only because he was the best at those, but because he was the only one that didn't mind doing certain stuff. Firstly, he was a fighter and the cook of the crew. Those were his known jobs at the Mugiwara's crew. His normal routine was easy: he woke up at five in the morning, when it was still dark, prepared a cup of whatever drink was preferred by whoever was on watch duty and trained for an hour. Then he showered and got dress properly, always with his suits – no matter what the brutes like Zoro said about his suits, he was going to die wearing those – and started with breakfast. From there on, it varied depending on if they were attack or found a new island.

But, it didn't matter what people thought of Zoro being the first mate and thus the shield of the crew. Sanji was a shield of the crew as well, but he worked from the shadows. He didn't need recognition. This one job didn't need to be acknowledged by anyone, not even by the captain himself. And maybe, this was the only thing that he would always be grateful for to his shitty family. He was able to recognize a threat before it became a threat and he always made sure to eliminate it before anyone else noticed it. Also, he knew when they couldn't beat an enemy using just strength and he would make sure that things went their way, like with the Gates of Justice in Enies Lobby.

In those case, he didn't mind dirtying his hands or using them for that matter. He didn't mind killing people, he wasn't innocent. Judge Vinsmoke had made sure he wasn't since the moment he was born in this rotten world. And Sanji had to admit that it was better if nobody knew about it. His crew never killed anyone. Evidently, they knew that Robin had killed people before, but she hadn't since she joined the crew, cause permanent damage? Yeah, all of them did it. But they weren't like that; if anyone died because of them, it was just an accident or too severe injuries, like those caused by fucking swords or being electrocuted. Except in the case of Sanji, he killed anyone that tried to get in the way of his crew.

And it didn't matter if it was marines, pirates or bounty hunters. It didn't matter if there were ten or a thousand enemies. Hell, when it was about protecting his crew, he didn't stop to consider moral values or principles, he killed like he had been trained to do: heartlessly and with a strategy. He couldn't allow himself the slightest mistake, his life was always on the line behind enemies' lines. He couldn't relax until he was cleaned from any trace of blood and his clothes had been disregarded in a box filled with rocks and tossed to the sea, where they would never be found. Sanji knew how to get away with any murder. He had thought so at least. On a certain island, Sanji couldn't remember its name no matter how hard he tried, he found out that there was a crew of bounty hunters. Their paths had crossed by mere luck. Sanji had been buying supplies and had listened to those bastards.

"Look, the new bounties of the Mugiwara's, they are certainly going to be a sweet catch to whoever gets them." Idiot One had said, ogling others bounty posters.

"Well, those lucky bastards could be us if we found them." Idiot Two had said, laughing. "Our crew is getting stronger as well, we're two hundred people, they are what? Eight people and a pet are easy prey!"

They had laughed and walked by him, without noticing who he was since he was wearing a fake bear. Sanji had followed them, just to know where they had docked and learn whether they were going to be an issue to the crew or not. That was his job, after all. Those idiots' ship was about a kilometer away from the Sunny, although they couldn't see it. Sanji couldn't let it. It would take just one stupid lost Marimo to come this way and they would have to fight these idiots. So Sanji walked to the Sunny with his supplies. Tonight he had watch duty, it was the perfect night. Everyone should be sleeping and he would come back before his absence was noticed.

So, he had washed and dried the last dish, made sure the lock on the fridge was holding. He had his cigs and lighter and waited patiently until everyone went to bed. The Marimo as always was the last one. The full moon was high in the sky, like a lone lover. It was his cue. Sanji jumped from the crow nest and left the boat, nobody would miss him for a few hours. Yet, the cook thought it was better to do it fast, he didn't want to risk having someone attack the ship while taking care of another issue. So, he ran that kilometer separating both ships. The idiots were having fun, apparently, as he could hear the laughing and screaming coming from deck. He lit a cig and inhaled deeply, the always found the nicotine calming.

With ease he jumped to the quarterdeck and walked calmly to the party, standing just in the middle of it. Every man had stopped on his track and looked at him, unbelieving their eyes. Who the hell was that idiot who had just gotten on their ship!? Didn't he know that they were bounty hunters and they had numbers on their side!?

"Well, sorry to crash your party, gentlemen. Are you ready to attack me already?" He mocked them, it always felt better to kill someone who could actually defend himself.

The first idiot launched himself against the cook and with a roundhouse kick to the head and a sickening crack told him what he needed to know: the man was dead with a crush skull. A second and third jumped onto him and falling back on his hands, Sanji kicked them just under the chin, with enough force to know that they weren't going to move in a while but they were still alive. From there, the others attacked him and Sanji moved as gracefully as wind, going from the main deck to the cock boat and to the gun deck, killing those who crossed his paths with diverse kicks.

At one point, he had to take a sword and defend himself from a swordsman, one that wasn't that great, seriously, if you aren't a pro, don't take a sword: it's humiliating to kick an amateur's ass. Sanji beheaded the man and kept the sword to kill whoever tried to sneak up on him. He hadn't expected a gun, the shot hit him square on the chest and Sanji felt the bullet burnt his inside before exiting it, and he felt on one knee, the gun still pointing at him and Sanji thrust his sword through the man's ribs, direct hit to the heart. From there on, everything got messier, Sanji grabbed whatever sword or gun he could take and worked through the enemies until he was the only one standing in that ship. There was only one thing left to do. He gathered anything flammable and burnt the ship and the bodies, hiding any trace of his work.

How was he going to go back to the ship? He had lost too much blood and he couldn't just stay there. Sanji touched the injury, still bleeding profoundly. Chopper would have to fix him, but what was he going to say to the little reindeer? Maybe that he felt on a bullet… Chopper wasn't going to believe something so stupid. Snickering, Sanji walked from the burning ship to his own ship. Maybe he should steal some bandages and go from there. Fuck… it had been the first time that one of those threats had injured him so badly, and it was his fault, he should have been more sensible. When he finally made it to the Sunny, he was gasping, too tired, too dizzy, hurting too much. He just needed a few minutes to rest and he would go get those bandages. Just one second…

"Hey, shitty cook, you ok?" Seriously, now? He cracked his eye open to see the ugly face of the fucking Marimo. "They got you this time, huh?"

"W-wut are you talkin' 'bout, m-marimo?" He felt himself drifting once more and was awakened by a slap. "Wut!?"

"Don't fall asleep, I'm getting you to the infirmary" So, he was tossed over the shoulder of Zoro like he was a sack of potatoes. "You really are an idiot, love cook."

He found himself being tossed over a bed in sickbay and could hear the idiot Marimo going through their medical supplies, well, at least he wasn't going to deal with Chopper. A pair of hands sat him up, the smell of rubber made him smile because he was hallucinating. That or he was unlucky as fuck.

"Is he going to be alright, Zoro? Maybe we should wake Chopper." No, he wasn't hallucinating, just unlucky. "He is losing a ton of blood."

"Nay, if we wake up Chopper, he is going to wake the rest of the ship. And the bullet went through, I just need to stitch him and bandage it and he is going to be just fine." Hell, Sanji would give a leg if he could just die right now. "Since he is an idiot, he has to get through this without anesthesia."

The stitching and bandaging went by in silence, maybe he was just dreaming it… Ok, it was impossible it was a dream. He was surrounded by the scent of metal and booze and rubber. Where they going to kick him off? He hoped no, they were going to need his help to get to Raftel, even if it was just as a cook. He was moved again from the sickbay to the men's quarters and laid on his bed, hell, yeah, this something he needed.

"We'll speak tomorrow, Sanji, now rest." Luffy whispered and covered him with his blanket. He needed to get the blood off of his clothes, didn't those idiots know anything or what? First rule of assassination: get rid of the proofs! He was too tired to even say anything.

Next morning at five, Sanji dragged his sorry ass out of bed and did what he had been supposed to do before going to bed. Getting rid of anything incriminating was the first thing to do, sheets included. He hide those away until he could toss them to the sea and had a nice warm shower, finding incredible the fact that his bandages weren't stained, who would have that the Marimo could actually stitch a wound? After redressing his wound, he dressed himself and went to the kitchen, he was going to need a lot of coffee to go through this day. To his surprise, the crow nest's lights were on. When he climbed the ladder, he was surprised to find Zoro there, awake and with sake.

"You should be sleeping, idiot." Sanji sat in front of the mosshead. "You were shot."

"How…?" He wanted to ask a lot of stuff, didn't know where to start. "Why…?"

"I'm the first mate, cook, if I don't know what's going on with this crew, we would be fucked up." Sanji raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." Really? He had been killing people around them and pretending just to be… disregarded this way? The fact that Zoro held a higher position than him had never stung so much.

"It's not like I don't appreciate what you do, idiot." Zoro sighed, getting – or thinking he did – what was bugging the cook. "I find it stupid, yeah, but I won't make you stop, that's Luffy's job."

"I don't know what you mean, I don't speak Marimo." He suddenly found himself trapped between the sofa and Zoro's body. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Listen to me, idiot, because I'm not going to say this again. You are doing something that can save this crew or endangered it even further, you go around killing people before we even know what's going on, and I might appreciate it, but that's not your job, cook. Your job is to cook and fight when you need to." Luffy had been the one to order him to let Sanji keep doing his thing and Zoro had come into terms with the fact that the cook was going around killing those who were a threat before even he noticed. "But, the moment your stupidity puts us in danger, you step down and let me do my job, do you understand? Protecting this crew is my job."

"Fuck you, Marimo." Sanji kicked him with almost enough power to free himself from that idiot. "I do what I do because you don't have the guts to do it or the intelligence to know that it has to be done. So deal with the fact that you're not the only one protecting the crew, that's my job too, I just do it without anyone knowing."

Sanji left and went on with his routine, knowing that he had made it clear that he was the cook of this crew, one of its fighters, but he was also a protector, an assassin that dealt with threats that no one noticed. What if the Marimo and the captain knew? It was his job and it was what he had been trained to do since he could walk. He only had to be more careful and be even better at his job.


	8. Don't reject him

**Author** **: Hello, there! I'm here with another chapter! This one was kind of hard to write, because it's personal to me (you'll understand) and I wanted to say something to my readers (my dear, beloved reader that I love with all my heart!) and it's that love is love, if you aren't heterosexual there is nothing wrong with you, ok? No matter what society says, heterosexuality is not the norm, ok? Feel comfortable with your partner, lover, boyfriend, girlfriend, I don't care, just be happy :)**

 **Warning: Dickhead in this chapter, you've been warned.**

 **And you know, thank you for the support!**

 **Chapter VIII – Don't reject him**

 _Never sacrifice who you are because someone has a problem with it._

Since the first time that he had openly said that a guy was cute, Sanji had been told that two men together was wrong and he should be ashamed, that he was sick to the head. He had only been twelve years old. Zeff had kicked the waiter out of his restaurant and had sat down with Sanji. The old geezer had explained him everything he needed to know sexuality and how some people – shitheads he had called them – couldn't accept the fact that there were others type of sexuality apart from heterosexuality. That was also the day that Sanji had learnt about asexuality, pansexuality, bisexuality, heterosexuality and homosexuality among others different words.

But the old man hadn't been able to keep Sanji from learning a difficult lesson that day. A different lesson had been ingrained in his young boy's mind: being anything other than heterosexual was wrong. A man should love a woman and the other way around. It was because of those words, that he had been "sick to the head", that Sanji focused on his love for women. It was normal to love a woman, it was wrong to love a man. He accepted his feelings for women but despise those feelings that any man would awaken in him. And he had kept going thinking like that all his life.

Until he fell in Momoiro Island and had been surrounded by okama, he had succeeded. It had been easy to deny himself those feelings. Those feelings that he had told himself that were wrong. In an island where everyone was a man dressed like a woman. Something inside him had broken. And it took one talk with the okama queen for him to start wondering.

"You know, Sanji-boy, is ok to give in to your wishes." She, he, whatever it was, had said one day. "Here nobody is going to judge you."

"I don't know what you mean, okama-bastard." He tried to avoid this conversation.

"I've seen how you look at our Johnny-boy, he is handsome, isn't he?" Sanji looked away. "He likes men as well. You both would make a lovely couple."

"I don't like men, bastard!" He got up, he would leave if it weren't for the fact that they were having dinner. "How many times do I have to tell you that I DON'T LIKE MEN!?"

"You can deny it as much as you want, but I know what your heart desires, and the more you deny it, the worse it's going to be for you, Sanji-boy." Sanji sat down, looking at the okama. "I don't know who told you that it was wrong, but it isn't, boy."

"It is, it means that I'm a freak." Sanji focused on his meal, ignoring Ivankov. He just wanted to leave.

"No, you're not, it only means that you love differently, it doesn't mean that you're a freak. This world is too vast to hold just one way of being." Ivankov got up and left. But his words had done something to Sanji, something that he wasn't prepared to accept when it had been only a few days since they started sharing meals.

After that, Sanji started to think about it more and more what was wrong and what was right. Zeff had said that it was fine to love a man as well, but he did love women! What was going on with him? The old geezer had said that it was fine, didn't he? Why was he so confused? He needed another 'chit-chat' with Okama Queen. And so, they sat in the dining room, Emporio Ivankov was ogling him suspiciously while he was pacing.

"I have to go, Sanji-boy." And that Mugiwara was making him lose time. "What do you want?"

"Am I broken? There is something wrong with me?" He asked, closer to tears than he was comfortable admitting. "I like women, but like you said, I've been…"

"Looking at man wanting to fuck them?" Sanji nodded and Emporio wondered if he hadn't been taught anything in his life. "Well, congratulations, you're bisexual. Nothing is wrong with it."

"Isn't there? I was told that I was sick for…" What for? Wanting to have sex with a man was so sick?

"Look Sanji-boy, I'm only going to say this once: the heart wants what the heart wants, you can change it, the same happens with your cock. If you want to bend over for a man do it, if you want to bend over a man do it, the same with a woman, there are a lot of ways to do it and there is no right or wrong way to it." Ivankov stopped and thought. "There is a wrong way to do it, and it's if one of the people involved don't want to do it, the rest of it, it is fair play. Now I have to go and you have to train."

After that, Sanji kept thinking of it, but he also tried new things. He found out that he had to rediscover what he had thought of himself and the world. It was nice that there wasn't anyone around him to judge him. That might have been the only good thing about that hellish island. He still didn't like okamas, never would like them. But then, two had passed and he had to go back to his old life, to hide his feelings and desires. He found it disgustingly easy. What did it say about him? Well, for starters that he was a fucking great liar. Usopp would be proud.

Well, he hadn't thought of what was going to happen to him when he saw a woman again, after two years. That made it so much easier… But he was tired of hiding, he really was. He wanted to come out to his friends, admit that he liked other things. Even if they didn't care about it, it was for his own good, so he could stop pretending and hurting with each lie that fell from his lips. However, they had to deal with a lot after their reunion: Fisherman Island, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa, Zou, his family, Big Mom… There wasn't a moment to rest. Well, that was what he told himself every night. He would lie on his bed and think of it over and over again. He had had time, but he had been a coward and now he was lying to his crew.

Maybe he just needed to get laid and relax. Yeah, it would be easier after he had sex. And since the next island they were going to was going to be like their vacations, he was going to make sure that he could find someone to had sex with and then he would tell his crew. Maybe he should have asked Ivankov how to come out to people! Maybe he should ask for advice, but who could know? He was traveling alone with his crew!

"You're making faces, Sanji." He looked up to Usopp who was looking at him. Right, they were finishing with the dishes.

"Sorry, I was thinking." He lied, once again. Sanji sighed and looked out to deck, Zoro was training just in front of them. Fuck that bastard. "Can I ask you something, Usopp?"

"You just did." He laughed and the cook looked at him, so it was serious. "Ok, ask."

"What… what do you think of sexuality?" That was a subtle way of asking, wasn't it?

"Sexuality? Like heterosexual, homosexual and so on?" Sanji nodded, said no word. "Well, I think you don't get to choose, you're born that way and you can only accept it."

"So, if you were… let's say, gay, would you tell me?" Now, Usopp was worrying.

"Do I seem gay to you?" Sanji rolled his eyes. "Sorry… ahm… I will tell you if you asked me, but there is no reason to be saying it around, I mean, it's your business, that's not anyone's business… isn't it?"

"Are you asking me?" Whoa… talking about helpful, Usopp wasn't being helpful. "I'm asking you."

"Wait a minute, are you gay? That would be unexpected!" Sanji blushed and looked away. "Wait, you're gay!"

"I'm not gay! And don't yell!" Now they were both shouting, great! "I'm just asking you because… I think Zoro is gay!"

"… You think?" Sanji's blush deepened. "Nah, I think Zoro isn't gay, I think he's asexual, just like Luffy."

Sanji shrugged and dried his hands, conversation finished. Without knowing, Usopp had helped him. Everything had been said: he didn't have to come out to anyone because nobody had asked him! So, he wasn't a liar! He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulder and smiled. Life was great, his friends were great, Zoro should stop training in front of the kitchen and everything was… Yep. Zoro had to stop training in front of the kitchen and Sanji needed a fucking cold shower. Too much time without sex was bad for the health.

Life was good for Sanji again, it was even better when they arrived at the island. He was going to find himself a nice brothel and a willing partner. Life was great. And since he was the only one that would be there – Brook couldn't have sex, Franky… did Franky had sex? Usopp had his lady back in East Blue, Luffy and Zoro were asexual and his ladies weren't going to go a brothel – so he was safe to be with whoever he wanted to be. Nami gave them their allowance and Sanji was counting on the money he had been saving since entering the New World. Maybe he had enough with it to find a good place, if not… well, he could always seduce someone.

It wasn't complicate to find the brothel. Hell, the red sign was big and bright enough to be seen from every corner of the island. Sanji, after buying all the supplies they were going to need for the next journey, had walked there with ease, feeling, with every step, even more anxious and, let's be honest, horny. The ladies and gentlemen in that place would surely cheer him up and make him feel very good. That's to say the least. When he finally got inside the place, he saw that it was dim lit, except for a few areas where light was bright, like someone pointing out what was under that light: men and women caressing each other, smiling and smoking or drinking, except for one light, where the Madame stood, looking at a… was that a magazine? Oh, no, as Sanji got closer, he saw it was a book with the photos of the companions.

"Good afternoon, Madame." The lady was wearing a revealing black dress, she wasn't old like he had imagine, but in her late thirties or early forties, she was still beautiful with a high bun of black hair from where some strands of hair escaped in a very organized way. Her eyes, golden like those of a cat looked at him an smiled with those plump lips. "Do you have special companions?"

"I have whatever your heart desires, young man." She spoke with a low raspy voice that sent a thrill down his back. "Men or women, what are you looking for, handsome?"

"Maybe a mix, I'm looking for a beautiful, sweet lady and a beautiful, strong man." Sanji was pleased when he noticed that the Madame had understood what he was saying.

"I have the perfect match for you, then." She flipped through her book and Sanji took those seconds to study her, her make-up was close to nonexistent as well as her jewelry, but that didn't make her less beautiful, the way she talked and smiled, the way she was a natural beauty, that was made her stand on her own. "My beautiful twins: Damon and Georgie."

Sanji looked at the pictures and smiled, those were a pair of twins he wanted to taste. They shared common traits, like that red hair and those green eyes, but while she wore her hair short, like a fairy, he wore it like a stud would, long and proud. Their lips were full enough to draw attention to them, but not so much as to be unattractive. Their noses were straight and their skin was olive. He was interested by how they had adorned their faces with metal: the lady had a ring on his lower lips, just in the middle and four on her right ear, in the higher part of it, meanwhile, the man had one on the nose, one on the eyebrow and had three on his left ear; they were both fucking beautiful. The photos were showing just their faces but he could guess how their bodies would be like and he was pleased already. He nodded and paid a rather large sum of money, not that he minded. Those twins were promising.

"Have fun, handsome." She pointed behind his back and when he turned, it was too see a man a good head taller than him, also broader than him, almost as broad as the fucking Marimo. On the other hand, there was a petite girl, thin but with a good pair of… and a nice piece of… "You have one hour."

"Thank you, Madame." The twins guided him to their room, asking him questions like they were trying to calm him down. No, this trembling wasn't from nerves. "You're both so beautiful"

It was the most thrilling, exciting, amusing, sexy hour of his life. The things those siblings had done to him, what he had done to them. He was willing to pay a fortune just to stay a little longer with those sex demons. Fuck… He left the room smiling, boneless, feeling like he was walking on the air. Just to be brought down with a word.

"Shitty cook." No, it wasn't possible. Sanji turned slowly, trying to convince himself that this wasn't happening to him. "Pervert love cook."

"Marimo, are you lost?" He might be blushing, but so was the Marimo!

"I'm not. Fuck off." Zoro stormed inside a room and Sanji left, knowing that the mosshead wasn't going to say so.

He went to the ship, less happy than before, but still too happy. The cook prepared a fest and flirted with his ladies, even played games with the guys. Life was good. The good mood only lasted until the next day's breakfast.

"So, did you find a woman willing to have sex with you in that brothel, dartboard?" Usopp, Brook, Nami and Franky spat their drinks and Sanji could feel his face hot. Why was this happening? "I mean, you have to pay but…"

"Shut up! You were there too!" Zoro looked like he didn't give a fuck, smiling smugly. Fucking bastard… "I didn't even know you had sex!"

"Obviously I have sex!" Usopp looked the other way around. "What!?"

"Nothing, nothing…" The other, minus Luffy that was too busy looking at Sanji with a smiled, said.

"So? Did you fine a beautiful lover, Sanji?" The blond man kicked the captain's head. "What? I'm just curious!"

"… I did…" Sanji appreciated that Luffy didn't put a sex to that lover.

"Really? Who?" Maybe they should explain to Luffy what a brothel was. "I mean, you paid to have sex, but still got a name, didn't you?"

Everyone was looking at Luffy and then at Sanji and back a Luffy, shock all written over their faces. Luffy looked so innocent and interested that he couldn't lie to him.

"Damon and Georgie, they were twins." Sanji lit a cig and inhale to calm his nerves. He was waiting for people to freak out and call him out for having sex with a man…

"Well, I hope you paid them with your money, those names sound expensive." Nami was blushing but otherwise smiling. "And that Damon sound hot, was he hot?"

"…The hottest." Ok, maybe he shouldn't have worried at all with his crew knowing that he was bisexual, still not comfortable with the fact that they knew or talking about his partners but… hey! They didn't seem affected at all for the fact the he liked men and women. Sanji smiled and served dessert. He had the best fucking crew.


	9. Pirate King

**Author** **: Well, hello, hello, hello! This chapter is probably one of the shortest chapters of this fanfic, it's more like a drabble, but I wanted to write something like this, something short and easy to read and it's not even Sanji-centric, it's more like Luffy-centric and I hope you enjoy this as much as the others :) Without further ado... the chapter!**

 **Chapter IX – The Pirate King**

 _Great minds have purpose, others have wishes_

Since the day Sanji met Luffy, he knew that the Strawhat wasn't just an idiot with a too big dream. Though people, especially enemies, saw him that way, Sanji – after Zeff had said to him to observe the waiter boy – had seen that he wasn't an idiot nor he had a big dream. Luffy had that look in his eyes that claimed to the world that he was going to be the Pirate King one way or another, sooner or later. He won against Don Krieg that day, he was injured and bleeding all over their restaurant, but he had been smiling. He had a purpose in this life and sure as hell he was going to make it happen.

After the Don Krieg's episode, Sanji joined his crew because Luffy was the kind of person that make the impossible seem possible. Even a dream as silly as finding the All Blue was possible if he stood by Luffy's side. And Sanji was grateful that he got the chance to be in Luffy's crew. He wasn't the only one that looked up at Luffy – even in the darkest moments – and smiled, because everything was going to be alright as long as their captain was with them. The crew wasn't the only one either, people around Luffy seemed to notice how everything got brighter when Luffy showed up, when he smiled and kicked the villain's ass.

With every battle they fought, when Sanji felt like giving up because he wasn't strong enough, he only had to look at Luffy to know that they were going to make it, that they were going to be the last ones standing. The greatest swordsman, the brave warrior of the sea, the navigator who would draw the map of the world, the doctor who could cure any disease of this world, the shipwright that created a ship capable of traveling the world, the archeologist that would discover the hidden history, the dead pirate that would meet once again his friend, the cook that would find the All Blue. They all sailed with dreams that people considered stupid, impossible or dangerous. They sailed under the flag of the next Pirate King. Sanji didn't have to foresee the future to know that it was going to happen. All of their dreams would come true one day or another because Luffy was with them.

And so, every passing day was just a countdown, every step they took was a step closer to their fate, thus Sanji gave his all every day, in every battle, in every recipe, because he was going to be there when Luffy found the One Piece and claimed the title of Pirate King. While everyone that was looking for the One Piece was doing it for the riches and power, for the thrill of being the King, Luffy was doing it for the adventure. When everyone stop believing that the One Piece existed, Luffy was there, looking at those fools' eyes and saying, proud and convinced that "he was going to be the Pirate King". It didn't matter how many times he was laughed at, or beaten, he would always smile and stand taller and prouder. Luffy hadn't needed Whitebeard to tell him that the One Piece did exist. Luffy already knew.

So, Sanji would look up at this brave, loyal, intelligent, and sometimes stupid man, and saw his captain for what he was: the next Pirate King. The cook worked as hard as he could every day, fought until he couldn't stand in every battle, and smirked every time a person said that Luffy was foolish and he was going to die sooner than later. Poor unfortunate souls, so narrow-minded and blinded, how many times had Luffy just smiled and keep walking, because he had a purpose, and how many times had Sanji waited until he was alone with the poor unfortunate souls so he could kick the shit out of them? Luffy was going to be a great King. Sanji knew it.

He wasn't the only one in the crew that thought it. Sanji could see it in everyone's eyes, on how they looked at Luffy and were proud of being called his nakamas. It didn't matter what the future hold for them, it really didn't because they created their own future, and would do so as long as they had their captain with them. Sanji knew it was because great minds had a purpose and Luffy had a purpose. Just like they had their purposes. Just like Sanji had his purpose: protect the crew, find the All Blue, and help Luffy become the King of all pirates.


	10. The Race of his Life

**Author:** **Hello, there! There isn't much to say about this chapter, but I want to thank those who support this story and support me. Thank you :)**

 **Warning: SPOILERS! LITERAL DIALOGUE TAKEN FROM THE MANGA! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA! (Ok, that's it xD)**

 **Chapter X – The race of his life**

 _Running away from your problems is a race you'll never win._

One more day in Germa 66 and people was shouting outside, training to be the best soldier in an army of assassins. Sanji was still locked in his bedroom, looking at them from the balcony, even though his mind wasn't there. It was miles away, thinking of his crew. He knew they would be fine and probably looking for him, never mind he had told them to wait for him in Zou. He knew what had happened when Luffy and the other had arrived at Zou, not because he was there but because he knew them. Nami had probably told them and Luffy, being Luffy, had told them they were going after him. Luckily he had a crew like that, never leaving a crewmate behind, because he had screwed things up. The thing was that he had screwed things up before he was caught by his past. Hiding this from his crew, lying to them about who he was, what he was, it was something that he hadn't planned, just happened, and still Sanji felt so damn guilty.

How many times had he served dinner and looked at them and wondered "I have to tell them"? How many times had he looked at Luffy's bright smile and though "He needs to know"? Yet, Sanji always found an excuse as to not tell them the truth. Was he scared? No, no, he just didn't want them to know that he was part of a "royal" family that specialized in assassinations and technology. Not only because he was embarrassed about it, but because he ran away when he was a kid, there wasn't anything that he could tell them nothing important. So, Sanji just thought it wasn't important. Until the moment it was important and something happened to him, Sanji just thought that it didn't matter who he was. Luffy, no, everyone wouldn't have treated him differently. And now that he was trapped in his family kingdom, Sanji couldn't help it but think of all those times that he could have said something.

The first time had been when they met the descendant of Noland the Liar, Cricket. He had been asked how they didn't know that he was from the North Blue. Sanji, for a second, had looked at them and the words were already at the tip of his tongue: "I'm part of a Royal family." But those weren't the words that came out of his mouth.

"I was born in North Blue, but I grew up in East Blue." He tried to convince himself that it wasn't technically a lie: he just didn't say anything that could lead them to the truth.

After that, it became common knowledge that he was from North Blue. Yet, none of them even made the connection. It was alright, Germa 66 was something of a tale for kids to join the Navy and nothing more. At least it was in three of the four Blues and some parts of the Grand Line. Still, for a few days he was wondering whether Robin-chwan would approach him and ask him:

"Are you a Vinsmoke?" He knew it was a stupid fear, but he still was afraid, he couldn't have lied to such a direct question.

She never did and everything went by, no questions asked and it was back to normal again. Until the second time he had the chance to tell them. When Robin was snatched by CP9, he was there and he wanted to say something else.

"I understand Robin-chwan, I would do the same to protect you from my shitty family." Yet he didn't say a word and Enies Lobby went by as well.

Then the whole wanted poster's affair happened. At first he had been happy, thinking of how his fucked up family would see the poster and see that he was no longer the small, embarrassing kid that they knew. They would see a dashing young man, strong enough that he didn't need technology to kick someone's ass to hell and back. He thought that they would regret his leave. Obviously, the marines weren't smart or useful and he got… what? A drawing… he got a fucking drawing. It was stupid, ugly and didn't resemble him at all – fuck what Zoro and Luffy said – so, Sanji didn't say anything else and let it pass like disappointment because it was ugly as fuck. Well, his family wasn't going to recognize it either.

But he couldn't be safe. He found himself, more than once, looking over his shoulder, waiting to see a flag that wasn't there, soldiers that weren't there, siblings that weren't there... a father that wasn't there. Sanji felt stupid because he still hoped. He would sighed and try to go on with his life, feeling stupid and a liar. Luffy had once asked what happened to him, why was he so jumpy.

"I…" He started, trying to get it out of his chest. "I just feel like we are being chased, dunno, captain, want some meat?"

Luffy hadn't said anything, took the meat, not smiling and it seemed that he knew Sanji was lying to him, but decided that he wasn't going to push his cook further. The cook decided to stop hoping from that moment onwards. If after thirteen years they hadn't looked for him, they weren't going to start now. Why would they? They hated him as much as he wanted to hate them. Sanji decided it was time to stop being a child, to stop hoping that his family had changed and had stopped being embarrassed for his existence and weakness. He felt utterly sad, even if he didn't want to accept that it was because he was a hopeful idiot. It was all Luffy's fault. He had been fine when he was living with Zeff at the Baratie, he was scared, yeah… but he wasn't hoping for something that was never going to happen.

After giving up on his family, Sanji seemed to return to normal but he started having nightmares that weren't anything else but memories. The closer they got to Shabondy, the worst they were. And then they got attacked and went on different ways thanks to Kuma. Sanji trained harder, trying to be a better fighter and cook and decided that he was going to tell the crew as soon as they reunited. Plans never went as intended when you were by Luffy's side. That's what he told himself after they got back together and couldn't say anything about his family. He just went on with the adventures. But everything changed on Punk Hazard. Well, they changed when Law had a moment alone with the cook.

"So, you're a Vinsmoke." His muscles tensed and he felt like he was trembling, scared to look at the doctor but feeling his gaze on his back. "I presume your crew doesn't know."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He turned and served another cup of tea for the captain, a small smile dancing on his lips, nervous. "I have never heard of that name. What it was again?"

"Vinsmoke, they have a very distinct appearance, especially the eyebrows: curled eyebrows." Law took a sip and found it rather interesting how it was a simple tea and still delicious. Mugiwara was too lucky. "I know that certain people have it outside the family, but if you go back on genealogy, they tend to be related somehow. Those who aren't from the main branch tend to be… imperfect."

"Well, thanks for the compliment." There was a knot in his throat. "But I don't know those people."

"I know you do, why you lie… that, I don't know." The older man got up and walked up to him, lifting the bangs of his face and smiling. "As I thought, you're from the main branch."

"Don't tell anyone." His voice came out trembling. "Please."

"I won't. There is no reason for me to do it, but… someday you'll have to tell them, you know. Secrets don't stay secret on a ship. No matter how hard we try."

Law had been sincere and he didn't tell anyone about his secret, his past. He didn't even mention his family, yet, with each passing day, Sanji felt that the doctor was ogling him, waiting for him to say something that he never did. And Sanji felt safe. Then everything had blown up and his past caught up with him in the form of a Tea Party/wedding.

"Here's an invite to Mama's Tea Party and the grand event this time, is a wedding… the groom, will be the Vinsmoke family's third son, Sanji and his bride… will be the 35th daughter of the Charlotte family, Pudding!" He was shocked, it had happened, his family had decided to used him! He could hear Nami-swan and Chopper's questions but he could only look at the invitation in front of him, for his own wedding. Was that all Sanji was for them? A mean to an end… he couldn't do it. He couldn't look at his friends now. "Take it!"

"Why now of all times!?" He had to know, he needed to know why now, after all this time, why now?

"Like I'd know what's going on with you family…" Certainly, Capone wasn't going to know anything, he was just a lackey and his family was, well, royals. According to them, they were royals, according to Sanji, they were assassins and nothing else. Brook was talking but his words couldn't reach Sanji. He was losing control. "Hey, what the hell! Do you intend on burning my castle as well!"

"Who the hell told them they could do something like this?" This time he had heard their questions, but he was too furious, rage dripping from his voice, he couldn't answer them.

"Well, they're your relatives… But to think that you're from the Vinsmoke family! They must've been some really terrible parents… hehehe. Hey! Bring me some wine!" Capone could bet on it, he didn't want to think of it, no when they were in this situation.

"Sanji's relatives..!? Come to think of it though…We met Sanji in East Blue but he did say something about his birthplace being North… I did think that was a little strange at that time." Leave it to Nami-swan to remember something so trivial. Their conversation went on and he just zoned out. Until Caesar's words brought him back to the present. What a fucked up situation they were in, he was in…

"Stop right there… I don't see why I'm obligated to go! This is ridiculous… Me, getting married to a girl I've never met before!? Like the Straw Hat crew would go as low as going under your command!" Right, he wasn't going to allow it, neither would Luffy! "Our captain isn't someone who would just 'go' under someone else's command! He's the man that will one day be the King of the Pirates! That's all you have to say, isn't it? You can keep Caesar but let us go."

"Ehhh!? I think you're mistaken… I just showed you the invitation. But I wasn't waiting for a yes or no from you. Either way, we're inside my body right now…" He couldn't stand that smug smirk. "So you will do as I say. All of you will come along with me to Mama. You probably don't feel it but we're actually moving right now!"

Eh!? How couldn't he have forgotten about it! Obviously it wasn't just a chat! They were being fucking kidnapped!

"You're welcome to come try fight me but don't forget, you're in my domain now." Everything started to move and Nami was sinking and he couldn't do a thing for her but call her name in desperation! "Everything in this castle is under my control! As you can see, I won't need to hurt you to go to the Tea Party…! This is how things are in the New World."

As a weird new guy entered the scene and the conversation went on, Sanji could only think of what he could do to save his friends. It all became clear once they mention _it_. How could they have found out? He asked for a paper and pen, needing to say something to his friends, because there was no way in hell this could go any other way. He had to go, face his family and then he would go back to his friends and adventures. The other option was to die. He put the note between Nami-swan's chains, it was his only change to get them out of there.

"Please, pass this to Luffy and the rest…" He whispered, dead serious. "Nami-san, Chopper, Brook… Please, just trust me on this! I didn't want to hid this from you guys! But I didn't think my past would catch up to me like this. I've got to go and put an end to all of this."

They might not have understood it, but Sanji tried his best with the little time he had left with them, he had some explanations to give but it was going to be later on. Right now, he couldn't do anything else.

"I feel a strong aura coming from outside! Must be someone from the Mink Tribe! Are you ready? All the best, you guys!" He went back to whispering, too many people could overheard their talk. "Go now!"

Caesar was already protesting, he couldn't let go the scientist so easily, he was going to be his leverage so his friends could be free! Quickly he took the gun from a soldier that wasn't expecting such a sudden movement and pointed it to Caesar's head, intentions clear, finger on the trigger and he was trembling, yes, but it wasn't because he was afraid. Oh, no, Sanji was done with being afraid. He was ready to shot and kill the man, he was ready to use whatever means were necessary to protect his crew and he didn't care if he had to use his precious hands to do it.

"Don't move! Or I'll blow this genius' brains out!" Obviously he got threatened, but Sanji was one step ahead. "I've finally got the whole picture! I know you won't and can't kill me! And you did say something about not even needing to put me in chains, didn't you!? And the whole 'Only Alive' crap on the wanted posters! Isn't it because it'd piss someone off if I had died!? The only person that made the wanted poster like that… is the same person that set this whole marriage thing up!"

If he was right, he was going to be in more shit that he had expected. He couldn't just run away when Capone got distracted or use Caesar to run away. He had to go there again and confront the root of his problems. He told them that he wasn't going to run, that he was going to the damn Tea Party with them, trusting his friends to whoever was outside the Castle. Finally, Capone seemed to realize that the Minks were there and they were dangerous as fuck. He heard Nami's voice, telling him to go out, asking him to explain himself and Brook was asking him the same thing, saying that they would wait for Luffy together. But that wasn't an option anymore. He didn't want to risk their lives over his own. Just like Robin-chwan did. Had she felt the same way he was feeling? Had she felt hopeless, without strength to fight back, knowing that there was something bigger than herself waiting for her to give up…? At least that's how Sanji was feeling. Still, he put up a strong front and smiled to his friends, could they even see him?

"This is my own problem. But I'll be back for sure, so say hi to them for me, okay?" As Capone ran away, Sanji was glad, because they were calling for him but he couldn't see their faces. He could only give up.

He wasn't going to run anymore, he was going to face his past and make sure that his family finally understood that he was over them. He had written a stupid not and maybe he should have written something else.

 _To you bastards,_

 _Gonna meet some girl. But I'll be back._

 _Sanji._

Now it sounded stupid because he didn't know if he was going to come back. He found it in himself the strength to believe in Luffy, in his crew but with each passing second, that belief started to diminish. Could Luffy face his father and win? Could the crew fight Germa 66 and survive? He wasn't going to put them through it, no, he was going to deal with this on his own and came back. He told himself the same thing over and over again, until he believed it.

Yet, looking down at his wrist… that strong belief was fading once again, and he hated himself for it.

"Luffy, come already, you bastard, or I won't cook meat for you again."


	11. Live On!

**Author: Hello, I know, I know I haven't published anything in a few days and I'm sorry. And to top it off I bring you angst. I hope you guys don't get mad at me :( And please, don't hate me T.T I love you, I really do... and I'm evil, I know but... you still support me and I'm so thankful for it :')**

 **Warning: Major character death, angst (I think that's it)**

 **Chapter XI – Live on!**

 _No matter the ending is perfect or not, you cannot disappear from my world._

The One Piece had finally been found. A new King of Pirates had been crown. The world had been turned upside down. Raftel had become a place to parties. Luffy had been happy. They stayed there for a long time. Days went by while they recovered from the last fights and the last adventures. Luffy hadn't minded because he knew that his crew needed to rest a bit. Especially Zoro, the man had yet to achieve his goal and needed to be in his prime condition. Sanji would always remember Luffy's bright smile when Shanks had shown up. He would always remember the week that he spent cooking almost non-stop for the non-stop parties. Both crews would go to sleep partying and would wake up partying. Sanji wouldn't have mind staying like that forever. The Straw hat had been replaced once again on their captain's head with a smile.

"You cannot be Straw Hat Luffy without a straw hat, can you?" Shanks had said and Luffy had laughed. Such a distinctive laugh couldn't be forgotten.

But… every adventure had an ending, hadn't it? Zoro had been training almost non-stop for years, challenging every swordsman that he could find and he was now one step away from accomplishing his goal: defeating Mihawk. So, after sending a message to the Shichibukai – thanks to Shanks who happened to be 'friends' with the world's greatest swordsman – and had agreed to meet in a desert island. The crew had sailed, promising Shanks to meet again after Zoro had defeated – because it was a fact – Mihawk. Things weren't so simple, were they? Fuck, Sanji knew he should have known better. Hawk-eyes had been a fucking Shichibukai. He worked for the World Government. How was possible that they weren't going through his messages? It was the fucking World Government!

After a bloody battle where Mihawk had been defeated – seriously, nobody had doubted the outcome of this last battle – the crew had been surrounded by marines. So many marines that they couldn't count them, and not low-rated marines, no, these guys had been serious. Sanji remembered fighting, back against back, with a heavily injured Zoro, keeping marines at bay while the Sunny was being readied for they departure. He remembered that he was smiling, hearing Luffy kick and punch a few dozens of meters away, and creating havoc, as always. Franky had shouted and Sanji had pushed Zoro to the ship. The new world's greatest swordsman hadn't protested for once and Sanji jumped after him, looking over his shoulder, trying to see Luffy.

"Luffy! Get onboard!" Silence had answered Nami's shout and Sanji had been ready to jump off the ship again. "LUFFY!"

Following Nami's finger, he had looked at something that would chase him even years later: Luffy against an admiral with Kairoseki handcuff around one of his hands, fighting without his strength and looking straight at them, mouthing something that Sanji couldn't hear amidst the roar of battle and marines trying to get onboard of the Sunny and been pushed back by his nakama. Zoro pushed him away just one second before a sword could impale him, but his eyes never left Luffy's bloodied face.

"Run!" Finally his voice reached his crew and before they could say anything, protest, jump and rescue their captain… they were flying far from the island.

"Franky! What are you doing!?" He turned to see Franky looking at Zoro who was pale, bloodied and a second away of passing out. "You, bastard… How could you!?"

"He told us to run, Sanji." Zoro didn't even move when Sanji pushed him. "And we run, we can't save him now, but we're going to, don't worry."

Sanji hadn't talk to the stupid shithead swordsman for three days after that. Nami and Robin had dedicated themselves to look for information, the Marimo was secluded to the sickbay, Usopp, Brook and Chopper were on constant watch, waiting for the marines to follow them, and Franky was doing reparations. They had left their captain behind. They had left Luffy in that island to die. No, they hadn't. Zoro had. He was the one to make the call and let Luffy be caught by marines. On the fourth day, Nami gathered them in the kitchen, the newspaper on the table with the headline there for everyone to read:

"Straw Hat Luffy, King of Pirates, will be executed at Loguetown"

Nobody had to say anything, nobody had to give orders. They knew what had to be done. They were going to save their captain, no matter what.

It was during his watch that Zoro came up to talk to him, finally released from the infirmary. The mosshead sat in front of him, not looking at his eyes, for a few minutes neither of them talked, despite how much Sanji wanted to kick him in the head, just to see if he could get some neurons working on that muscle brain of his.

"I didn't abandon him." His heart stopped for a second and Sanji looked at him, disbelief filling his eyes. "I knew that I had to get the crew away, it was our only chance to save him."

"We could have fight." And hate spilled from his lips with every word. "Fight until we were all in this ship."

"No, we couldn't have. Think of it, Sanji, think for once. If you weren't as… you are the better in Observation Haki here and you didn't notice what was behind the island? Didn't you see the amount of warships behind the island?" Sanji lowered his head, yeah, he had seen those, but he hadn't given a shit about them. "If were captured, how could we have saved Luffy? I know you're angry, I am angry too… but we have to protect the crew if we want to get our captain back."

Zoro left him there with a mere 'night' and Sanji found himself thinking that there was indeed a reason why Zoro was the first mate beside his loyalty to Luffy. Yet, he was still furious, not with Zoro but with everyone, with the world. Fuck! What would they do if they couldn't save their captain!? How would Sanji live without the stupid rubber man!?

"I've sent a message to Law, Kidd and the Luffy's army to meet us in Loguetown in a week." Those were the first words Sanji heard during breakfast the next day, Nami was looking at the newspaper, looking for clues or something, Sanji didn't find it in him to care. "I'm waiting for their reply."

"I understand sending it to the Luffy's army, but Law and Kidd? They would be glad if Luffy dies, wouldn't they?" Usopp stop eating and Sanji found it disturbing, not because he wasn't eating but because nobody was there to steal anyone's food.

"Well, they owe us. I mean, we helped Law with Doflamingo and Kaido, and we saved Kidd's ass once." It was true, alright with Kidd it had been accidental because they hadn't known that the stupid red haired captain was Kaido's prisoner, but still, it was true. They owed them. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"Did you send a message to Red Hair Shanks?" Robin took a sip at her cup, looking at the newspaper as well.

"I'm sure they know already, I mean, they get the paper, don't they?" So, they could count with at least a Yonkou's help and whoever came from Luffy's army. Was it going to be enough? "I'll send it after breakfast, just in case."

They also worked on a plan as they couldn't just get in there and save Luffy. The fact that it had been published was a very obvious trap to get to them. And Sanji found himself, the day that his captain was going to be executed, in Loguetown, clad in a cloak so he couldn't be spotted by any marine. They had left the Sunny far enough and they had gotten to the island in teams of two: Nami and Robin were coming from the north part, Chopper and Usopp from east, Brook and Franky from west and Zoro and Sanji from south. They were to meet in the center, were the execution was going to take place. Just yesterday they had gotten word from Law, Kidd, Luffy's army and Shanks that they were going to be there in time, but nobody had actually seen them.

"Are we going to do this alone?" Sanji had to ask, looking from their hiding spot. Zoro was behind him, looking at the other side of the alley.

"It seems like it. I don't care, we are enough." They stood there, with their Baby Den Den Mushi, waiting for their signal. "We are getting our captain and getting the way out of this island."

The silence was killing Sanji. There was noise from people going and coming, gathering for the execution and his heart was beating faster and faster by the minute and still, he couldn't hear anything. Suddenly the Den Den Mushi rang once, twice, thrice and they were on the move. It meant that Luffy was being taken to the platform in the main plaza. The crowd was divided in two by marines on either side, enough space between the two parts for a group of twenty marines or so to pass, escorting a bloodied, dirty and tired but still standing high and proud Luffy. His hat was missing and Sanji's blood boiled, where was the hat?

Sanji ignored it when he saw a glimpse of his nakamas on the other side of the crowd, looking at Luffy and he looked at Zoro, standing behind the cook, who was also looking at Luffy, murderous intend in his eye. Good, they were all set. He was a bit pissed off because the others hadn't shown up as promised but well… Zoro was right – and Sanji was never going to admit it out loud – they were enough. It didn't matter what they tossed at the Mugiwara crew, the eight members were enough to deal with it.

"Have we missed the fun, Zoro-ya?" A chilling voice startled them and it was a surprise to see the Heart Pirate's captain standing beside them.

"No, we're going to let them think that we're not here, when Luffy is up there, we will strike." Law nodded and they waited. It was going to be soon, Sanji was itching to kick marines.

Yet, later, Sanji wouldn't remember the fight. He remembered Luffy getting into the platform and the attack beginning, he remember the yelling of people running and the shots and the pain radiating from every single wound, he remembered Zoro's heat against his back while the two of them were fighting, protecting each other, just like they had said they would. But the actual fighting, the faces, the dead, marines and pirates alike… He wouldn't remember them. Still, there was one thing that Sanji would never forget. And it was Luffy's voice…

"Everyone stop!" The order stopped everyone, looking at the grinning captain and Sanji would remember that there were a lot more pirates fighting that he had seen. "It's enough, I'm already dead."

"Luffy!" Zoro took a step forward and nobody dared to come between the swordsman and his captain. "We're here to save you, you dumbass!"

"Zoro… this is my last order as captain." Sanji's inside froze: Luffy… he didn't want to be saved? "Protect them and live on. Live as many adventures as you can for me because I'm dead."

The blades fell and silence was broken by the crying and screaming of the crew, Zoro was standing still, tears rolling down his cheeks and suddenly, he turned. Sanji remembered they running away, far from there, Zoro barking orders and everyone retreating and marines looking at them with… pity? How they dared! Sanji wanted to kill them all but still, he ran. He protected the crew with Zoro's help and they didn't stop running until they were on the Sunny, far from Loguetown. They were crying, everyone, in their own places. Nami was in the map room, Usopp in his factory, Chopper in the sickbay, Robin in the library, Brook under the tangerine trees, Zoro in the crow's nest, Franky by the helm and Sanji in the kitchen. He cried until he ran out of tears and started to prepare drinks for everyone. Luffy had ordered them to live on and Sanji, as his cook, would make sure that they kept eating so they could live on. He prepared the crew's favorite drinks and, after washing his face four times, he went around, delivering drinks. Zoro was the last one he delivered his drink to. He had run out of tears as well and he looked at him, his cheeks still wet and nodded to him.

"You're the captain now, Marimo." Zoro looked away.

"I'm not the captain, the captain is dead." It was the only thing he said and took the rum.

For a few weeks everything stayed like that. Sanji kept providing food and drinks in different places, when he was not cooking he was crying and mourning. Like everyone else was. How were they supposed to live on? How could they just go on with their lives without their captain? Sanji didn't know. Luffy had been the core of the crew, what kept them together through anything and he was gone! Garp had sent them his grandson's hat and Zoro had taken it to the crow's nest, he just kept it there and was looking at it all the time. Sanji didn't know how he could stand it! But he didn't ask either.

Suddenly, one day. Zoro gathered them all in the kitchen while Sanji was cooking dinner and they sat, looking at Luffy's seat, without a word. The cook served dinner and stood by, looking at them. They looked awful. Zoro spoke then.

"We have to decide what we're going to do: either we disband or we stick together." Sanji's stomach dropped and he lit a cig, inhaling deeply. "It's a hard decision but…"

"I want to stay." Usopp stopped Zoro and was looking straight at the… captain? "I want to stay and go on adventures with you guys, like Luffy said."

"Me too!" After a few seconds, Chopper got up with teary eyes. "I'll stay!"

Zoro patted his pink hat and look at the rest, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sure you'll get lose without me. And Zoro still owes me money." Nami tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. She looked at Robin who nodded. "We're staying."

"This ship is my dream. I have to stay so you don't break it." Zoro nodded at Franky's word.

"I'll stay too." Now, seven pairs of eyes were looking at him, waiting for his reply.

"… What? It's obvious what my reply is going to be." He had been mourning, but he was also the only one – beside Nami and Franky – that was doing his job in this ship. "So, what are your first orders as captain, Zoro?"

Years later, still sailing on the Sunny as first mate – who would have imagine it –, Sanji would look back at that moment and smile sadly. Finding the One Piece had been a great adventure, sailing under Luffy had been tiring but rewarding, and maybe the end hadn't been the one he was expecting. Maybe the end of their adventures together hadn't been perfect because they had lost an integral part of the crew, but Sanji would never forget him. No, Luffy was still there with them, in each adventure, in each challenge, when he found the All Blue and Nami's world map was published, when they went to Elbaf… Luffy was there all the way. He would always be there as long as Sanji remembered his beloved captain.

 **Guests' reviews:**

 _Guest1_ : Oh, thank you! I thought people would hate them because... well... I'm me and I can be as negative as Usopp when I want to be. Yeah, it was fun writing the date (I think Sanji deserves to be more lucky with the ladies xD) but I think you got Nami's attitude wrong, she was a bitch and mean because she was jealous (yes, I wrote a SanNa xD), obviously, Nami is not like that! She is amazing and yeah, she can use her crew mates but she likes them! So, the reason why in my fanfic she is is mostly because she was jealous of the girl... Sorry :(

Obviously he wouldn't, but I wanted to try a dark!Sanji in a what-if situation. It was OOC all the way I think. And yeah, Robin used to be an assassin but I think none of the Strawhats would actually do it, like never (unless...) I love how this trio interact so you're going to get a lot of this type of interaction here xD

Isn't their relationship super cute? Seriously... I love them and I hope you don't hate this chapter... :(

Well, I don't know what to say. Sorry about the ending. I'll try to improve so next time it doesn't happen again. Thank you for your reviews (as you reviewed the last chapters xD) and thank you for your support, dear, I hope this chapter don't disappoint you too much :P


	12. Take Him Home

**Author: Here it is! The new chapter! I'm in a bit of a hurry as I'm moving out and there is still a lot to pack but I wanted you guys to have this chapter before I left my house since I don't know when I'll be able to write again (maybe in two days, maybe next week). So, hope you like it :) Thank you for your support!**

 **Warning: Torture and angst (not to much angst, just torture for the sake of torturing Sanji)**

 **Chapter XII – Take him home**

 _Forget all the reasons why it won't work, and believe the one reason it will._

He had been taken, again. It was just fucking great. Why was he so fucking unlucky? It hadn't been a month since the whole affair with his fucking family and he had been taken again. Well, at least this time he wasn't getting married. It was an improvement, wasn't it? Somehow, it felt like an improvement to Sanji. Yeah, he was being tortured but… whatever. He wanted a cig. He was dying for a cig. Would these fucktards give him a cig before killing him? The cook hoped they did give him a cig. By the way, what was taking so long for the crew to arrive? Were they expecting him to get out by himself? Man, he was going to disappoint them and Chopper was going to get so pissed off…

Tired of counting the cracks in the ceiling, Sanji closed his eyes and his memory went back a few days, to the day that everything began. How long had it been? It felt like a few days but it could have been a few weeks. If only the cell had a window he would have been able to know how much time he had been there, in that fucking chair. Again, how had he been taken? It had been so fucking ridiculous. He should have seen it coming. After he had dinner with the crew in the restaurant, he had gone outside to smoke a cig before heading upstairs, to the boys' room. He had lit the cig, dragged a lungful and enjoyed the nicotine going through his body. Yes, it was a beautiful, uneventful night. Then, she had shown up.

She was tall, almost as tall as him, her curvaceous body something to be reckoned with: a slim waist and endless legs, a long, swam-like neck, a small face, maybe too small for her plum, red lips, her adorably small nose and those big blue eyes like sapphires surrounded by thick black eyelashes, her long wavy black hair fell to her hips and it looked like a waterfall of silk in which Sanji would have loved to tangle his fingers just to check that it was as silky as it appeared to be, her skin was as pale and smooth-looking that Sanji wanted nothing else but caress it and learn whether it would mark as easily as it seemed. She was wearing a little black dress that hug her curves, her walking was confident and the smirk dancing on her lips promised nights of passion and lust. She walked right up to him with a cig between her long fingers. Sanji was in love.

"Excuse me, can you light my cig?" The words fell from her lips like a dirty proposition and the cook smiled, his cock twitched in his pants.

"Yes, mademoiselle, here you have." He offered his matches and found himself being tugged until the tip of his cig met her cigarette and she blew a lungful of smoke in his face.

"Thank you, you are quite the gentleman." Her hands didn't leave his suit but, instead of fisting it, she was caressing the cloth. "Are you alone?"

"Yes, my lady." His crew mates' voices had disappeared a few minutes ago, so it was certain that he was the only one awake. He wasn't as chivalrous as some might like to believe and he was going to accept the subtle promise of this woman. "And you? It is dangerous to walk alone so late."

She took his arm, looking at him with a wide, seductive smile and Sanji followed her. It was his mistake, really. She wasn't to blame. She had been used as a pawn, she had been an underling of a bastard who didn't hesitate to use her like she was just an object. It was better if Nami-san never found out about this… After walking around for about half an hour, the woman – what was her name? – had taken him to the forest and Sanji smiled, of course, the woman was wearing a red light…

"Sorry, my dear, I think you got the wrong man." He didn't have any money on him. What a pity… "So, it's better if I accompany you back to town."

"You are Sanji of the Mugiwara crew, aren't you?" Her smile didn't faltered even for a second but her eyes went icy cold and Sanji took a step back, all he could do before something stung him in the neck. "Sweet dreams."

His vision became dark soon and unconsciousness welcomed him with open arm. How long had he been out? He didn't know. When he woke up he found himself in a cold, barren cell. He had been tied to a chair and his legs cuffed to the floor with seastone chuckles. He tried to look around but, except for the part illuminated by the light over his head, he couldn't see anything. Great, was he supposed to stayed there and get bored to death? He tried to free his legs but the chuckles were tight around his ankles, maybe too tight since the metal was biting into his flesh even through the material of his pants. His hands were out of question too, the rope was also tight and the knots were so good that he would have bet Usopp had done them. How long was he supposed to wait for someone? Marines maybe… but why get him and not his friends? Had his friends been captured as well!? Oh, fuck! He fought against his bindings without results.

"If I were you, I would remain still, we don't want you to get hurt." A door opened behind him and a trolley was placed by his side, Sanji regretted looking the instant he saw what was on top of it. The man, dressed in a grey suit and a white shirt didn't look like the man who would torture anyone. He had that type of face that spoke of kindness, though that smiled seemed a little creepy right now. He was balding but had a prominent grey moustache. There wasn't anything remotely significant about the guy… he was an old man who loved to torture people, apparently… "Oh, do you like my tools?"

"No, I'm not into that type of kinks…" Fuck, fuck, fuck! "Where are my crewmates?"

"I don't know, we sent a few soldiers but they were dispatched rather quickly and your crew left the inn without a trace." Alright, everything was alright. Sanji had only to resist whatever was done to him until his crew found him. "Even their ship disappeared. Maybe they left you behind?"

"Fuck you." He prepared himself mentally for what was going to come.

"Well, I have enough tools here to get what I want from you." Wait, the dude wanted info? Like hell that was going to happen! "What we are asking for is quite simple: I want to know your friends' weaknesses, all of them."

"Fuck you." Those were the only words that were going to leave his lips from now on.

"You're a tough one, aren't you?" The man picked a pair of pliers and held Sanji's hand between his strong fingers. Sanji tried to yank his hands out of this fucker's hold. "Easy, easy, buddy, this is only the first chance."

"Fuck you, fucking psycho!" No, he wasn't going to resist if his hands were at stake.

"What a foul mouth you have there, young one." Couldn't this bastard tried to beat him to a pulp before torture!? Like regular bastards did! "Maybe I should sew it but then how would I hear you scream for me?"

When the nail of his thump was pull off Sanji screamed to the top of his lungs. Fuck it hurt! He looked at the man and found it disgusting that the dude was grinning. He said something, but Sanji's ears were buzzing and he closed his eyes. Ok, he could deal with a pulled nail, it was nothing, he could still cook and nails would grow up back. This was nothing, it hurt but it was nothing. Back to square one.

"Well? What are your friends' weaknesses?" Oh, the fucktard was asking the same question, the cook smiled and looked at the man.

"Fuck you."

"Mm… I'm going to tear you apart, make you suffer so much and when you think it can get more painful, I'll make it even more painful until your last breath." The guy whispered against his ear and put the pliers back in the trolley, leaving Sanji looking at his bloody thump. "Don't worry, I'll be gone only for a minute. I'm going to look for my assistant."

Sanji begged mentally for his friends to come fast. Though hadn't said the bastard that even their ship had gone missing? The cook didn't doubt, not even for a second, that his friends were coming for him. Maybe they were trying to hide the ship before coming or something. They were coming, that was a fact. The door opened again and this time the bastard came with a man that looked as big and bulky as Franky, though this one wasn't made of metal.

"Hold him tight, I don't want him moving and trashing around." The bodyguard took his right hand, the one that had been mutilated already, and hold it tight. "Good, now… where were we? Oh, yeah. Your friends' weaknesses are…?"

"FUCK YOU!" Sanji screamed, sweat drapping down his face. "When I get out of here you're going to regret this so much!"

"He is quite the talker but nothing we want to hear." The pliers closed around his index finger's nail and tugged at it until it was pulled off his finger and Sanji grunted. "Remember, this is just the beginning, we have all the time in the world and I'm very creative."

Sanji clenched his jaw, he didn't want to let this bastard know that by injuring his hands he was breaking Sanji's heart, for it would cause the damage to center in his hands and Sanji couldn't deal with it. The guy asked the same question again, with each negative, a finger nail was pulled. When his left hand was left without nails, Sanji's heart was broken and he had sobbed a little, watching his hands bloodied and injured turned his stomach and caused Sanji to want to hurl. The man stopped and took off his jacket, pulled up his sleeves and motioned the bodyguard to bring something to him. It was a chair.

"You're certainly something else, Black Leg." The man sat down in front of him, frown between his eyebrows. "But at the end, you're just making things worse for you, I don't want to hurt you, I just need for you to tell me what I need to know." Closing his eyes, Sanji tried to prepare for the next torture. "So, are you going to be smarter this time or shall I continue with my interrogation?"

"… Fuck you." Damage had already been done and he hadn't broken down, he had resisted because he trusted his friends, he knew that they were coming for him. The cook spat at the fucker's face. "Fuck you, sick bastard!"

The man cleaned himself, frown deeper and he was handed a chisel and a hammer. What… what was he going to do?

"Your legs are you pride, aren't they?" He felt the iron tip of the chisel against his knee, Sanji clenched the arm rest of the chair and looked behind the man. "Don't worry, with this, you won't be able to fight anymore. Or escape even if I were to let you free you. But you can stop this now by spilling the beans."

"You know what?" Sanji looked at the man, resolution absolute. "Do your worst."

He almost regretted it when the room was filled with the sickening noise of the chisel breaking through flesh, muscles, tendons and finally bones. Sanji felt like his leg had been severed and he scream echoed around the room, sweat and tears mixing in his face. Ok, he had asked for the worst, now he had to deal with it. Chopper would fix him, Chopper would… he was the best fucking doctor in New World. His ears were ringing and, when he finally opened his eyes was to see the bastard's mouth moving, probably asking the same fucking question.

"Fuck you! Stop asking the same question that I won't answer!" The idiot couldn't understand it or what? "I'm loyal and even if you kill me, I will stay loyal to my captain and crew!"

The chisel did the same with his other knee, this time, the bastard's face was red and his eyes held a fury he hadn't seen in anyone but Luffy, oh, that was going to be the same look that Luffy was going to have when he found his cook being torture. Said cook smiled after the pain had subsided to a tolerable level. The man didn't ask the same question. Instead, he got up and looked through his tools, knowing that he wasn't going to get the answers he was looking for. Sanji tossed his head back and tried to calm his breathing. How long was this supposed to go on? How long was it going to take for his crew to arrive? He was dizzy and nauseous, he could smell his blood and it coated the inside of his nostrils, the back of his throat and bile raised to his mouth. Yet, Sanji was certain that he was going to be the one walking out of that room alive.

When he focused his attention back to the bastard, it was to find him with a long ice picker, holding it between two fingers. The guy was looking at Sanji's eyes and he wasn't very comfortable with it. Sanji looked around, seriously, now was a good time for his friends to show up! The bodyguard yanked his head back and all Sanji could see was the tip of the ice piker hovering over his eye. The blond man bit his lower lip until it bleed and kept biting it, he wasn't going to scream, no… he wasn't… He closed the eye as tight as possible, come on, Luffy, show up! However, he couldn't help it but gasped when the pain came from his shoulder and his eye opened and, when he looked, he saw the ice picker buried right there, the cloth around it soaking in flesh blood.

"Don't worry, your eyes are going to be left alone, I want you to see what is going on." Laughing filled the room as the man pulled free the tool and caressed his neck with its bloodied tip. "Yes, I want you to know what I'm going to do next."

Next was his jacket and shirt being torn to pieces and a scalpel caressing his chest and abdomen like a lover would caress. What a lover wouldn't do was to stab you several times, not deep enough to be life-threatening but enough to make you grunt in pain. Sanji heard another trolley being placed behind him. The torturer took some cables which tips had been peeled and he basically used the stab wounds to connect those to his body.

"Let's start with medium level of energy, we don't want to cut it short." Medium energy was more or less like Enel's weakest attack, which was a lot. Luckily Sanji had experience those more than once back in Skypeia and thus he only gasped, causing his host to be mildly impressed. "Use maximum level, let him cook from the inside and let's see how long he can keep up."

With the change of energy running through his body, Sanji swore he could hear his muscles and bone breaking, his lugs fighting for air while his vocal cords were snapping with his screaming and tears rolled down his face, his whole body was dying and being brought back to live constantly but his brain couldn't keep up and he jerked once and again, ropes cutting his wrists and metal biting his ankles. It lasted for minutes but he felt like it was hours before his body finally shut down and his eyes rolled back, sporadic spasms from the residual electricity that had shocked his body.

"Let's give him a minute to recover, bring me lunch, Joshua." The bodyguard, Joshua nodded and left the room to fetch his master something to eat. "Torturing always makes me hungry."

When Sanji finally gasped for air, coughing as air entered his lungs to fast, Joshua entered the room with a dish of something that smelt deliciously.

"Your food, master Henrick, is ready." Henrick took it and ate it slowly, looking as Sanji was still trying to recover. "Our guards informed me that they had come back."

"Good, good, this was getting boring." He placed the empty dish on the trolley and held a knife, knowing that someone was about to break in his prison. "Looks like your friends are here, Black Leg, so I have to cut my fun short. This is your last time to tell me what I want to know."

Silence filled the room and the tip of the blade was placed between his ribs, still Sanji couldn't find his voice even to curse the man who was still waiting for the cook to betray his friends. Blood dripped from his nose and lips, yet Sanji smiled when he finally could utter two words between mouthfuls of air.

"Fuck…you" The knife was buried between his ribs and he lost his breathe once again, this time because his lung was filling with blood and collapsing. Sanji coughed and blood fell on the host face.

"Well, looks like you're more stupidly loyal that I thought." Outside there was a lot of noise, explosions and yells, someone was calling his name. "You're going to die within minutes and still… how can you smile?"

Indeed, Sanji was smiling at the poor bastard because they were here. His friends had arrived finally. The knife was twisted and the cook cried out in pain, more blood falling from his lips. Why wasn't the man running away? Didn't he know what was going to happen to him? Footsteps were heard and Henrick stood proud and tall.

"Prepare the gun, shot whoever comes through that door, we're going to need a new victim." Joshua took the gun and pointed at the door, waiting for it to open. Idiots…

"SANJI!" A gunshot fired as soon as the door was kicked down. Poor unfortunate souls…

His captain was here to save him. Sanji gave in and lost his battle to unconsciousness or death, whatever came first. He was at peace, he hadn't betrayed his friends and they had come to take him home.


End file.
